


The Lost Soul in the Three Piece Suit

by OverARainbow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels and Demons, Crime Fighting, Cults, Detectives, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Heaven and Hell, Love, Partnership, Romance, Souls, True Love, lost souls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverARainbow/pseuds/OverARainbow
Summary: Based on the prompt by-mourning-night on tumblr.AUAfter an accident, Chloe finds herself connected to Hell, and more importantly a soul from Hell. The tall dark stranger that no one else can see except her. Doesnt want to reveal his name, or who he is to Chloe. Now with this new stranger, they go off and solve crimes in L.A.However when a cult wishes to release the Devil from hell, it’s up to Chloe and the lost soul to stop them. As well as finding away to free his soul from hell, before it’s all to late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man. Was this fun to do! Obviously this is going to be a multi chapter project, but I just adored this idea so much, so kudos to the one the one who came up with it, it’s a fantastic prompt. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. I can already tell I’m going to like writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well.

“My soul is old, by body is young, my mind drifts in between.”-Unkown

 

Chapter One:The hell are you?

Chloe moaned a little as she slowly sat up in the hospital bed. She let out a shaky sigh as she ran her hand gently over the stomach.

Her mind slowly trying to piece together the events of the previous day, but her head was in a thick fog. Her hand gently traced the sides of her body as she felt a slight twinge if pain along the side of her stomach as let out a soft groan. 

“I would be careful examine yourself if I were you.” A smooth accented voice said as Chloe slowly picked her head up to see who it was coming from.

Had someone been in their the whole time?

Was she really that lost in whatever had happened that she hadn’t even noticed the complete stranger standing by the window of her room. 

The man who was leaning against the window, was even though Chloe hated to admit these kind of things, was very a attractive man. His dark hair was very meticulously done, in a perfect well kept sweep, as he dark eyes shown. He wore a three piece suit, that looked more expensive than anything Chloe could own/did own. He stared at her as he absent mindedly played with a ring on his finger. Chloe stared at him for a few moments, before he cut back in.

“You know love, it’s not kind to stare.” A smirk flashed on his face. Chloe rolled her eyes at his comment as his smile stayed on his face. 

She let out a soft sigh as she leaned her head back on her pillow. Her body hurt awfully as she leaned back, not really processing what was really going on.

The man that stood their, she had no idea who he was. With that thought finally fully making its way into her stream of thought she bolted back up her body twinged in pain as she did but she ignored it.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Chloe asked a little bit of concern in her voice.

What had happened. What had been so bad that she couldn’t remember meeting or even ever seeing this man.

Then again...she hardly remember what had happened in the first place.  
***  
Chloe pulled up to the scene of the crime her police jacket tightly wrapped around her body, as she strolled into the moonlit graveyard. She took a shaky breath as a puff of air crossed her face as she made her way onto the crime scene. 

“Man, this is nuts.” Dan said as he caught up to Chloe as he also held back a shiver. 

“Do we know what happened?” 

Dan shrugged a bit as they headed into a very old mausoleum. “Something to do with a cult was all that I heard from the report I got.” He pulled up the tape for her as they both strolled in. The stench of death hitting both of them a little hard then usual.

Chloe was tempted to pull her face into her jacket, as she saw Dan visibly gag. “Oh, god.” He murmured as he turned back and almost threw up. Chloe let out a soft scoff as she questioned how she had been married to that man, ever. Though, a moment later Chloe almost took back that internal notion, as she saw the site before them. 

There on the floor was a body, ripped open to shreds. Eternal organs, and other vital parts of the victims body spilled all over the floor as they walked a bit closer to the victim. Dan turned again gagging once more as they got even closer. “I did not sign up for this!” He muttered as he bent over holding back a gag. 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she held in her own expression of her stomach fighting against her. 

Around the body were animal carcass that made the scene even harder to stomach, but something told Chloe it was going to get even worse. Chloe took a step towards the victim as she saw an even worse sigh.

Her face had been carved into, with a large pentagram all around her face, the lines even cutting through her eyes. Causing them to spill even more blood onto her dead body. Chloe let out a soft sigh. “Who would do this…” she said softly as Dan moved back to her side.

“There's a few members of the ‘cult’ outside waiting to be questioned...if you wanna get out of here…” He looked at Chloe. “You know...not that I want to.”

She laughed a little as they headed out of the building. “Alright, well it’s a good chance to give your stomach a break.” She teases as they headed out to the graveyard again to question a few guys who looked like they had just come back  
from a punk Harry Potter convention.  
***  
“You doing alright their, love.” The man said again pulling Chloe back out of her day dream. She looked back at him, examining him again.

“Ok, who are you again? You know cause you didn’t answer the first time I did.”

“Oh, I did darling. I guess it was just far too boring for your human mind, because before I was even halfway done explaining you had ran off to La La land which is funny, cause I thought we were already there.” He smirked again, and Chloe really wanted to punch that smirk of his face.

Wait did he say human?

Ok, so hot, but a wack job. 

Fantastic.

“It’s not my fault...that...well that something happened...that I can’t remember.” She said rubbing her head in irritation.

“Oh, well that’s easy to answer.” He said as he took a step towards her bed. “You see you were-“

“Alright, miss decker. Your all checked up, everything looks good and you’ll be fine to go home as soon as you sign off on the paper work.” A nurse said as she glanced down at the clip board. The nurse pulled her head up for a moment later to look at Chloe, she flashed her a smile as she handed her the board. Not seeming to notice the man beside her as she did. Chloe gave the nurse a puzzled look as she took the clipboard. “Is something wrong?” The nurse question as she moved over to check on Chloe, as she did she walked right towards the man. Not seeming to notice him at all.

“Hey, watch o-“ Chloe said but it was too late, the women passed right through him! Chloe quickly scrambled up against the back of her bed as the nurse gave her a shocked look. 

“Miss decker, are you alright.” The nurse said as Chloe backed away from her a bit.

The man just snickered wildly. 

“Y-you don’t see the man in here!” Chloe snapped as she pointed towards where the man was standing. The nurse took a quick double take.

“What man?” She moved over and gently touched Chloe’s forehead as Chloe relaxed a bit. “Hmmm, you don’t have a fever…” Chloe gave her a puzzled look again. “I think we need to keep you overnight again, and run a few more tests.” The nurse said as she took the clipboard back from Chloe, and headed out of the room.

The man started to snicker, then laughing wildly. 

“Oh, I’m glad your so amused.” Chloe said crossly. As she glared at him. “Mind telling what the hell is going on! That women just walked right through you!”

“Well that tends to happen when your only a spirit,” he said as he grabbed a chair and sat down in it. 

“W-wait you dead?”

He gave her a shocked look. “What, oh father no. I am mostly certainly not dead.”

“Then how are you a spirit?” She shook her head. “What am I even saying, spirits aren’t real.”

He shot her a, “oh really?” Look as she moaned, and leaned back down again. 

“I must have really hit my head...very very hard.”

“Actually, I don’t believe you hit your head at all.” He said pointing to her stomach. “Only your side was injured.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s not helping.”

“Right.” He said straightening himself up a bit. “Ok, long story short. I some how ended up back on earth, and only connected to you.”

Chloe let out another soft moan as she rubbed her head gently. “That makes zero sense.” She murmured. 

“Well, yes for you humans it would make no sense.” He said calmly as she leaned back into his chair. 

“Ok, why do you keep saying ‘you humans’, what planet are you from, London.” She quipped getting a small smile from him when she did. 

His smile sending a ripple of sensations through her body. It was soft, and gentle. All the while being wicked, and devious. It was both wonderful, and slightly alarming at the same time. 

“I assure you, I’m not an alien.”

“Then what are you?”

The smile faded and his eyes seemed to darken. “It’s better if you don’t know.” He said in a tone that almost made Chloe’s skin crawl.

“O-ok…” She said softly, as she looked away from him.

She was going completely nuts. A man who was dead...or something was now somehow attached to her. In someway, or another. This man wasn’t telling her who he was, or exactly what h was ether.

“What’s your name?” She said after a moment of silence. He looked at her, his eyes darkening again. 

“Once again, better if I don’t say.” 

Ok, so a secretive soul of sorts. Fantastic. How was she supposed to fully understand what was going on if he didn’t even tell her his name. He seemed to pick up on her frustration of the situation. “I can tell you anything else, just not my name, or what I am.” He said calmly, trying to reassure her. 

She let out a soft huff, but nodded to him. “Alright, fine. Then what am I supposed to call you?” 

He put his hand to his chin, as he gently rubbed the stubble that lined his chin. “Lu, you can call me Lu.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is that short for something?” 

He shrugged. “No clue,” he said with a devious smirk.

“Alright, fine play that game.” She reached her hand outowards her, even though she didn’t know if he could touch her. “Decker, Chloe Decker.” She said softly. 

He looked at her hand and extended his, gently grasping her hand. Which seemed to shock both of them. His shock faded much faster than Chloe’s and he firmly shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Miss Decker.” His attention then turned to the window and smirked wildly again. “But, I may suggest you stop shaking my hand. People are starting to stare, darling.”

Chloe’s head whipped to the side, where several nurses and doctors were looking at the women who was, at least in their eyes, shaking hands with the air. Her face turned bright red, as she wrapped the blankets around her.

“Your very cute when your flustered.”

“Shut up.”  
**  
It took some major convincing to the doctors, but after they examined her again for any kind of brain damage. Which the results came back with nothing. Chloe was able to leave. Lu, following beside her stride for stride. As she tried to keep her head down, and not have any more nurses think she was crazy. Lu, went on quipping about how one nurse had a pretty nice rack, and that a certain doctor was someone he would, ‘ride like hell.’ Chloe bit down on her lip as she held back her rubbutle to get Lu to shut up, and just let her think in peace for a moment. She however didn’t want to risk getting thrown into the looney bin. She kept quiet until they made out of the hospital and she was able to relax a bit. 

“Did you see that last women, if I had my body.” He said with a wicked smirk, as he smacked his lips. 

Chloe glared at him as she headed towards the car. Trying her hardest not to yell at the man she was now somehow stuck with. 

He shot his hands up in defense. “I was merely just stating a fact.” Chloe was almost to the car when from behind her she heard a familiar voice. 

“Chloe!” Dan came running over to her, flowers in hand. Chloe noticed Lu, get a little uncomfortable at the sight of Dan. His hands tensed and his eyes darkened. Chloe ignored his mood change, for a man who talked about the things he would do with other people, he sure didn’t like the idea of Chloe possibly having a man in her life from the looks of it. “Chloe, I’m so glad your ok.” Dan said as he hugged her, and Chloe could have sworn she felt the air get warmer. Chloe gently pulled away from Dans hug.

“Who is this man?” Lucifer muttered as he looked Dan over head to toe. 

“Dan,” Chloe said. Trying to fill Lu in a bit, without seeming crazy to her ex husband. “We’re separated...do you think this is appropriate?” Chloe question.

“Ah, ex.” Lu said, as he eased up a bit. 

“Come on Chloe, you were injured I was worried about you.” He said gently handing her the flowers. 

“That or he is just desperate.”

Chloe shot him a look, as Dan gave her a weird look himself. “What are you looking at Chloe?” He said looking at where Lu was in Chloe’s vision, but not seeing anything. 

“Nothing.” She mumbled, no longer looking at Lu. “Look, Dan the flowers are a sweet gesture. But I think we need to completely distance ourselves romantically for a while.” 

Lu, nodded. “Well, said Detective.” He said flashing her a nice smile, but she just ignored him for the moment. 

“Come on Chloe, don’t be like this.” He said gently taking her hand gently. “Come on, the doctors were concerned about you Chloe. I just need to make sure your ok.”

“Doesn’t he know you can take care of yourself.” Lu, retorted to himself.

“Dan, I’m fine let it go.” Chloe said heading to her car. Lu following along side of her. 

“Come on Chloe.”

“She said no you, douche.” Lu spat at Dan. Getting a soft laugh from Chloe. Dan scowled a little bit at that. 

“Fine, get more sick or whatever.” He threw his hands up in defeat. “I’ll see you tomorrow when you come to get Trixie.” He said in a huff throwing the flowers on the ground.

Chloe groaned a bit as she slid in the car. She groaned and slammed her hand down on the steering wheel, as Lu slid in two the passenger seat.

“What a douche.” Lu remarked as she Chloe angrily started the car. “Your ex seems to have you quite rattled, Detective.”

“You could say that.” She huffed as she started down the road. 

“Doesn’t he realize your a big girl, and can handle things on your own?”

Chloe pulled up to a red light and shot him a look. “And how would you know that I can take care of myself, hmm? You barely even know me. I don’t even know you.” She said in a tense voice, as she started down the road again. She could see that struck a chord with him, as he expression went from a stern look, to more of a wounded puppy. “I’m sorry, I’m just-“

He put his hand up to stop her. “No, no. You have a fair point there, Detective. I don’t know you. Not really. I just watched you sleepy for two days, wondering how and why I was back on earth. After trying to get three people's attention I realized they couldn’t see me…” his words were soft, with a hint of pain in his voice. He looked out the window as he sighed a bit.

“Why did you stay then?” Chloe asked quietly.

“I don’t know...I don’t understand this anymore than you really...but for some reason I was drawn to you. Like your soul called mine.”

“My soul?” She raised her eyebrow a bit as she questioned that. 

“Well, I’m without my true body...must still be in hell.” He said softly.

“Wait!” She nearly slammed on the breaks. “Hell!” 

He chuckled a little at that. “You seemed shocked by this Detective. Yes, hell. I was in hell.”

“Why were you in hell!?” She practically shouted. “And hell's real!”

“I feel like the whole, heaven and hell thing should be easier to grasp then you being the only human to see me, darling.”

Chloe sighed and nodded a bit. “No, there equally hard.” She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. “Why were you in hell.”

“My father sent me there.”

“Your dad, your dad’s the reason your in hell?”

Lu, nodded sharply. “Yes, more or less. Dad always had to have his way, in everything I did.”

Chloe rubbed her temple with one hand as she pulled into the driveway of her mother's beach house. “You make no sense, you know this?”

“Says the women currently talking to nothing.”

She parked the car and sighed. “Ok, but you were saying, that you were drawn to me...or something.” She asked, honestly curious about what he was getting at with that, before the whole hell and Dad bombs dropped on her. 

“Your a curious one aren’t you?”

She shrugged a bit. “I’m a detective, it’s kind of part of my job.” 

“Touché, Detective.” She laughed slightly at that, which made her smile a bit. “As I was saying, my body is still in hell. My soul is just here...but only seemingly attached to yours. Most likely why I felt as if I couldn’t leave your side for those several days you were asleep.” He said as they both slipped out of the car and headed into the house. 

Chloe let out a soft sigh. “This is crazy, isn’t it?” She said looking at Lu, who held back a laugh.

“Darling, you haven’t even heard the craziest part of all of this.”

“Do I even want to know?” He laughed and shook his head. 

“No, probably not.” He said as they headed inside the house. She sighed and plopped down on the couch as soon as they walked inside. Letting out a deep sigh of as she grabbed and pillow and shut her eyes.

“Are you ok, Detective.” Lu asked as she sat down in a chair across from the couch. Looking around the house a bit as they did. 

Chloe pulled her head up from the pillow and looked at him. “Why do you care if I’m alright, we just met?”

He let out a soft sigh. “Detective, I thought we already discussed this. I care because for some reason, whether we truly like it or not, our souls are connected.”

Chloe sat up and nodded. “And we’re stuck together.”

“Precisely.” He said getting comfortable in the chair. “So, we might as well get cozy, Detective.” He said raising his eyebrows, causing a pillow to be hurled at his head. 

“Shut up.” Chloe said with a slight laugh, causing Lu to smile happily.  
**  
Chloe fell asleep rather late that night, after a brief conversation with Lu. Trying to convince her that it would be better for them to know each other better by him sleeping with her. Which only caused all of the pillows to be removed from the couch, only to get him to whine about it, “being two days” without “company.” 

After that Chloe headed up stairs without him, leaving the lost soul, she couldn’t think of a better way to describe him. Handing him a blanket and sending him on his way, before she disappeared upstairs.

Now, as she stretched forcing herself to wake up the idea of her soul somehow being attached to another soul, crossed her mind again.

Who exactly was he?

And what exactly had happened to her?

She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, and headed downstairs to a sight that made her almost fall down the stairs. 

Their, sprawled out on the couch that was a bit too small for the tall soul. He was still completely out, which was odd for a man who was merely just a soul. Chloe could admit to herself however that he was rather adorable, sound asleep. His hair that was perfectly neat yesterday now loose and curly, with a few curls dropping in front of his eyes. His button down shirt had been removed at some point, but Chloe silently praised who ever was out their, that his pants were still on. He let out a soft moan as he turned over in his sleep.

Chloe smiled a bit more, and moved over towards him. She didn’t know what was going on with the two of them, but he had said they were drawn together for a reason, and as crazy as that sounded. She had no choice but to believe it. She moved over towards him, gently grabbing the blanket that had fallen over and bit as he moved in his sleep. Her hand froze when she noticed something.

Along his back, were two deep long gashes that almost in a weird way looked like wings. Her heart froze as she just starred at them. 

She was on autopilot as her hands gently touched his back, as they slowly went for the scars. His eyes bolted open, and her hand was grabbed as he not purposely, pushed her down on the floor. His eyes were wide, glaring at her as she stared at him. “Don’t.” He muttered as she just started at him, still on the floor in utter disbelief. “Please...it’s just.” He said softly as he pulled himself off the couch. “I’ll just..go for a few.” He said and before she could even speak a word he was gone, and she was left their speechless...and completely alone.

“Fantastic.” She muttered as he laid down on the floor, and just shut her eyes.

Praying to whatever power at bay, that things would get less weird, and fast. 

But she kind of figured that wasn’t going to be the case.


	2. The Awkward Week Straight from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward encounters of the British kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the support the first chapter received. It really encourages me to keep going.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter as well, I’m truly enjoying writing this.

It had been an awkward few days.

Scratch that, very awkward. Showing up to school in your underwear awkward. Bumping into your ex with their new significant other awkward. Showing up to a party and not knowing a soul, awkward. 

First, it was the silence.

He barely said a word to her after she almost touches his scars. He mumbled something here or there, would vanish out of nowhere for hours, come back, and just stay silent. She had tried to get him to open up, but it was all in vain. 

He didn’t budge. 

When he wanted to talk he didn’t shut up.

When he didn’t want to speak, he really didn’t want to speak. 

Two days later, after the almost touch. He started to talk again, to huge Chloe’s relief. 

The silence was worse than the constant chatter.  
“I know you from somewhere, don’t I?” He asked as they walked towards Dan’s apartment. 

“Well, you watched me sleep for two days, and have been following me around since.” Chloe retorted as she walked up the stairs, soul following right behind. 

“No, besides that Detective.” He said as he followed her up the stairs and down the hallway. “We couldn’t have had sex, cause well obvious reasons.” 

She scoffed and just rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think hell would be such an orgy fest.” Chloe said as headed down to the end of the hall. 

“Well, what else do you expect one to do in hell? Be tortured.” 

Chloe shrugged. “Guess you have a fair point.” She arrived at Dan’s apartment and knocked on the door.

“Why are we at the Douches apartment again?” 

“I already told you Lu, but you clearly weren’t paying attention.”

He crossed his arms as he gave her a look. “It was not my fault we were driving past a group of very fit runners.” He whined. Chloe rolled her eyes as the door opened. 

“Mommy!” Trixie yelled from behind Dan, who was blocking the eager little girls path. Dan turned his head and patted Trixie on the head as he bent down and looked at her eye to eye. 

“Hey, baby. Can you go play with your toys for just a moment. Mommy and I are gonna talk.”

“Mommy?” Lu said, he looked off into space for a brief moment as the missing pieces to his puzzle came together. “Right, you mentioned a spawn a few times.”

Chloe scoffed again, which caught Dans much unwanted attention. He crossed his arms as he looked at Chloe. “Your suppose to be resting, taking care of yourself.” Dan said a hint of edge in his voice. 

“I can watch my daughter at the same time Dan.” 

Dan shook his head. “Not this week, Chloe.” He said forcefully. “Your resting, and she knows that.”

“Isn’t there some kind of law, where your suppose to share the spawn?” Lu, added. Causing Chloe to turn and shoot him a look. 

“What are you looking at Chloe?” Dan questioned, causing the detective to snap her head back to face her ex. 

“Uh...nothing.”

“Chloe, you need rest. Please, just take a bit of time for yourself.”

“You can’t keep me from my daughter, Dan.” Chloe said crossly, her voice raising slightly. She needed to keep her composure so her daughter didn’t catch wind of their little dubuckle. 

“You need rest, give it a week.” Dan said firmly, and before Chloe could say something else, he closed the door right in her face.

“Well That was rather rude.” Lu, said sharply as Chloe stormed off past him. He teleported to her side in a flash. “Come now, Detective. You can’t let that douche bother you.” A smile then grew on his face as he kept walking beside her. “Beside, a week without the spawn would be good bonding time for the two of us, don’t you say.” 

Chloe stopped dead in her path, and stared up at the soul. Her blue eyes ablaze as she stared him down. Her eyes turning his smirk into a frown as she walked towards him. “What I need is to be with my daughter. And away from you!” She snapped causing his whole demeanor to change. His shoulders slumped down a bit as he just turned away. 

“I suppose you're right.” He said softly, as he looked down at the floor. 

“Damn right, I’m right.” She hissed as she headed towards the car. When she turned to see if he was following, he was gone.

Damn it.   
***  
Chloe had been curled up the all night, guilty and depressed. 

Her daughter was being held from her, because she needed to rest.

The random soul had just up and left, again. Just after she had gotten him to be slightly more comfortable around her. Until she ruined it, again. She groaned a little as she wrapped her arms around the pillow as she closed her eyes again.

Then there was a crashing sound. 

Her head shot up, as she clung to the pillow. She waited for a few moments, but no other sound was heard. Chloe sighed, assuming it was just her mind playing tricks as always. 

There was also a cat that the neighbors had that Chloe could have sworn was always out to get her. 

The detective decided she need to relax a bit, and pulled herself out off bed and slowly into the shower. 

The hot water dripping down her back as she kept her eyes close. The stress of the past few days slowly going down the drain. The shower lasted for several minutes, steam filling the room, until. 

Another loud crash. This time it sounded much closer. It sounded like, it was down stairs.

Chloe turned of the water frantically as she flew out of the shower. Towel wrapping around her body, as she ran into her room. Grabbing the gun from under her bed before she took a shaky breath, and started to descend downstairs. Another small clang as her hands clutched the gun. She took another shaky breath as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She slowly went toward shore kitchen as she heard another small clang, followed by a curse word. She gripped the gun tightly, as she quickly moved into the kitchen. 

“L.A. PD put your hands up!” Her gun was aimed right at Lu, who turned to look at her. A “Kiss the cook” apron over his suit, a small smile on his face, that only got larger as the towel slipped from around Chloe’s waist and dropped to the floor. 

“Why good morning Detective.”

Chloe’s face turned bright red as she quickly picked the towel up from the floor, covering her body to the best of her abilities. “What the hell are  
you doing!” Chloe snapped as she clutched the towel tightly. 

“Ah, well. After yesterday I figured I owed...well you an apology.” He said turning and showing her a burnt pancake. “Well, I may have to try once more. He smirked again as he scrapped the pancak off the pan. “Butt that’s' where I know you from. Ding dong you have kept them looking good since, “Hot Tub High School.”  
***  
Chloe came back downstairs a few minutes later, fully clothed as Lu set a slightly less burnt pancake on the table. “Breakfast, Detective.” He said sweetly, as he removed the apron that disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Chloe gave him a puzzled look. “Ah, got that from my wardrobe in hell.”

“You keep an apron in hell?” Chloe asked as she started to eat the pancake a bit. 

“Well, of course. You never know when it may be of use.” Lu said as he sat beside her. He looked at the pancake, and grimaced a bit. “Well, this is awkward.”

“What part? The part where you saw me naked or, the part where you broke into my house?” Chloe teased a bit as she started to cut around the burnt part of the pancake.

“I didn’t break in, I simply just materialized. Doors can’t hold me back, detective.”

“Obviously.” She said as she took a bit of the food. 

“Besides, I was referring to my horrendous cooking skills.” He scoffed at his food. “Though, I suppose in my defense, it’s been a while.”

“Cause your, you know dead or something.” She said a she shoved a big chunk of pancake in her mouth. 

“Not dead, and it’s not nice to talk with your mouth full.” He teased getting a nice shove to the shoulder.

“Oh, hush. Well, then whatever you are. You don’t cook in hell?”

He shrugged a bit as he took a bite of his food, and promptly swallowed. “I didn’t need to in hell.” He thought for a moment. “I don’t technically need to here ether.” He shrugged as he took another bite of food. “I guess, I just missed it.”

“Did you cook a lot before hell.”

“Yes, a bit. My siblings were dreadful cooks. Never could stomach any of their dishes, so I decided to take a crack at it. I wasn’t half bad, I suppose.”

“How modest.” She teased, getting a little chuckle from him, as he took the rest of his pancake that was quiet burnt and tossed it in a trash can. “Wait, you have siblings?” 

He took her plate and scraped off her scraps and nodded as she cleaned the dishes. “I have many, many siblings.” He dried the plates and then promptly put them away. He then scanned the kitchen and sighed a bit. “I made quiet the mess, I suppose.” He said looking at the counter that was positivity covered in flower. 

“You could say that.” Chloe teased as she got up from her seat at the counter, and started to help him with the cleaning. “Did you like your siblings?”

Lu simply just scoffed. “Not really, but they didn’t care much for me ether.”

“I’m sorry about that.” She said sincerely as she stared to wipe down the counter. 

“Don’t be, Detective. It’s just how our family functioned.”

She looked at him sadly as she kept cleaning the counter. “I suppose, but still. I couldn’t imagine not getting along with my siblings.”

“Ah, so you have siblings Detective.”

She chuckled a little as she shook her head. “Oh, no. It’s just me.” 

He stopped cleaning for a moment and looked at her sternly. “Then you won’t ever understand the rifts ones parents can make when they force you and your siblings to only ever be what they want you to be.”

They finished cleaning in silence. Chloe not able to find the right words to say, and Lu not wishing to continue the conversation.

He seemed at times so open. So ready to talk about anything and everything about himself. What he liked, what he disliked. Then all of a sudden it just turned off, and he went dark. No longer wishing to say anything at all. 

Leaving them in an awkward silence. Leaving Chloe to ponder what exactly he was keeping from her. 

He always said he wasn’t dead.

He also has denied that he was a demon.

Chloe, figured he wouldn’t tell her the truth even if she got it right. He seemed too cautious with his past to wish to ever fully reveal why he was in hell. 

As well as two other minor details.

What his name was.

Which Chloe had been trying to figure out but, once again she figured he wouldn’t even tell her even if she happened to accidentally get it right if she guessed. 

So, Lu he would remain.

Then there was also the elephant in the room. What had happened to her?

He seemed to know something, but she knew he wouldn’t tell. 

She put away the cleaning supplies as she watched him move over to the couch. She let out a soft sigh as she ran her hands through her still wet her, as she just stared at the back of his head. She was a detective, solving mysteries was part of the job.

And this mystery sure as hell wouldn’t slip through her fingers.   
***  
The next morning had been going fairly fine. Lu once again tried to cook. Which was slightly better than the day before, but he seemed to only be able to somewhat half way make pancakes, and didn’t dare to try anything else so far. 

Chloe was sipping her coffee as Lu discussed with her what he did in hell, well more like who he did.

“I’m just saying, for a mass murderer he had some very tasteful moves.” He said with a child like smile as he took another bite of his slightly burnt pancakes. He held back a visible gag which made Chloe spit out a bit of her coffee with a slight chuckle. “Really, Detective.” Lu said, a bit of annoyance in his voice as she did. 

“I’m sorry,” she said holding in another giggle.

“No, your not. You little minx.”

“Your right, I’m not.” He just rolled her eyes as he finished up his plate. Chloe took a final sip of her coffee and rose from her seat. She grabbed his plate and headed for the sink, that’s when it happened.

Chloe wasn’t sure when she hit the floor but she felt her smooth skin gently touch the cold floor as a distant cry from Lu echoed in her mind. The world went dark as what she had known faded away. The walls of her home replaced by large grey walls, as ash gently fell on her face. Chloe blinked a few times as she tried to concentrate on the world around her. Her hand gently touching the ash covered the floor as she gently started to stand. 

It felt as if her entire body was shifting from side to side as she slowly rose. The world was still...but oddly in motion at the same time. A dim blue light shone through all the buildings as Chloe took a few shaky steps forward. She took a closer examination of the buildings as she noticed huge doors going down for rows and rows of long winding hallways. Chloe looked at the door in front of her as she heard the screams of the person who was inside. She immediately took a few steps back, backing into another door as more screams echoed. She moved away from the doors in the middle of the isle, as ash fell on her. 

Footsteps sounded behind her as Chloe quickly whipped her head around. Standing only a few feet away from Chloe was a women. With long brown hair, and dark skin. She scowled at Chloe as she walked towards her.

“An escape artist I see.” The women said with a smirk as she took another step towards Chloe. Chloe took one back, but the women was too fast and quickly snatched Chloe’s hand.

“Not so fast human.” The women hissed as she looked Chloe up and down. “I’m going to enjoy torturing you.” She said with a slight chuckle as she gently ran her hand down Chloe’s arm. Chloe’s whole bodied stiffened under the touch as the women’s smile only grew. 

The women forcefully pulled Chloe towards a door, and Chloe immediately didn’t like the idea of that. Chloe tugged hard and fast causing the women to fall forward letting Chloe go. Chloe took the opportunity and grabbed the women’s hands and held her down to the best of the her abilities.

“What the hell!” The women hissed as she thrashed under Chloe’s weight. The detective knew she couldn’t hold the women for very long, and she had very little time to process what was going on and where she was currently. 

“What is this place?” Chloe said forcefully as she continued to hold the women down. She growled as with one swift motion she was able to ground one of her feet. Pushing her upwards with all her force. Causing Chloe to fall back, as the women growled and tackled Chloe to the ground. 

“Are you blind.” The women snapped as she kept Chloe pinned to the ground, twisting her arms back in the process causing Chloe to let out a small yelp of pain. “It’s hell.” She snapped as she pulled on Chloe’s arms a bit tighter. 

Hell.

Hell?

Lu’s hell? 

The hell that he didn’t say a peep about but claimed to be where he dwelled from. 

While Chloe didn’t fully believe the notion of heaven and hell. She didn’t know what else to think or believe about a him, except for what he claimed to be he truth. 

Now it was clear, he was only telling the truth about it.

“How did you get out of your cell!” The women hissed as she moved off of Chloe and pulled her up forcefully by her arms. Chloe winced as she was pulled up to her feet. 

“Why are you talking about!” Chloe question as she was once again pulled towards a closed door.

Echoed screams and cried of anguish came from behind those doors. Like a chorus of the damned, and Chloe did not want a part in it. 

How did Lu manage to live here and be sane? 

Well mostly sane. 

The women pushed Chloe forcefully towards a door as it swung open. Chloe pushed back as hard as she could, but it was to no use. The women took one swift push and Chloe sensed herself falling as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

That sensation quickly stopped. “Mazikeen, what in Dad’s sake are you doing!” A familiar voice barked as she felt a hand grab her and pulled her away from the cell. There Lu stood holding the collar of her shirt tightly as he glared at the women, who was apparently called Mazikeen.

“Luc-“ he put his hand up to stop the women before she could finish saying his name.

Damn.

“This women doesn’t belong here, Maze.” He said firmly as he loosened the grip on her collar. Chloe brushed herself off a bit and took a step back from the two.

“Then what the hell is she doing here?” Maze questioned as she looked Chloe over. 

“No, clue.” Lu said softly as he took his gaze off of the women before her and turned to Chloe. “Are you Alright, Detective?” 

Chloe looked up at him, his soft eyes meeting hers. She nodded a bit as he let out a sigh of relief. “Alright, well now to get you out of here.”

“How did I get here in the first place?” Chloe questioned as Lucifer gently took her wrist and started to move her away from Maze. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at her. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” Lu said softly as he looked at her. “But we must get you out.” He said firmly as he started to walk again. He pulled her down the hall a bit and moved her over to a dark corridor. He rubbed his stubbly chin as he started to think of any way to free her soul from the hell in which she did not belong. Chloe let out a soft sigh as she waited for him to do something, anything. 

Chloe didn’t notice the wicked grin that formed on his face as he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him. Her face turned bright red, completely taken off guard by the action. 

“Lu what are you-“ She was cut off by the sensation of her lips touching his in a hot flash of warm flesh as the word around them simply melted away. He quickly pulled away, a huge grin plastered on his face as he noticed the two of them back in Chloe’s kitchen. Chloe’s eyes blazed with fury as she quickly took her hand and struck him straight in the face. 

“Bloody hell!”

“I could say the same!”

“That hurt!”

“Good, I’m glad!”

“Why did that hurt?”

“You should be asking yourself why the hell you kissed me!”

“To get us out of hell, damn that stings.”

“And how did kissing me get us out of hell?” Chloe said crossing her arms. 

Lu rubbed his face again as he looked at her. “It stimulated a moment of sin, that allowed me to pull you out.”

Chloe shot him a look. “That’s some serious bullshit.”

“I don’t lie Detective. Ever.” Then an evil smirk grew on his face. “That was simply a bluff.” She rolled her eyes and smacked him hard in the shoulder. “Owe!”

“No more bluffing.”

“Ok, I wasn’t sure if it would work...but because our souls are connected I thought that maybe a moment of pure contact would pull us back to your plain of existence and away from my.” Lu said softly as he leaned against the counter. “How your soul managed to travel to hell is beyond me.”

She let out a soft sigh as she moved over the counter. Noticing the broken plates that were shattered along the floor of the kitchen. Lu looked down and noticed it as well. “I’ll grab a broom.” He said quickly vanishing and then reappearing with a broom in hand. He quickly started to sweep as he glanced back her again.

Chloe ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “This makes no sense.”

“I highly disagree.” He said getting another puzzled expression from Chloe. “Well you see, were connected. One way or another.” He swept up the last pieces of broken plate into the dust pan and emptied it out in the garbage. “Hence, how I can be in your plain. As well as how you can be in mine. You won’t be able to travel, as I so gracefully do.” He said with a small smirk, trying to get her to smile just a bit. “Because well I’m just a soul.” 

“But since I’m attached to my body I can’t.”

“Precisely, Detective.” He said with a quick smile.  
“Aren’t you just a clever one.” He teased, getting a soft chuckle from her as he did. 

It quickly faded however. “So what, now im just gonna travel between the two whenever?”

Lu, stroked his chin as he finished cleaning up. “Well, I’m not entirely certain.” He chuckled a bit. “Though, those demons would surely enjoy you.”

Chloe rolled her eyes so hard she swear she felt herself pull something. “Lovely.” She mumbled to herself softly. “Wait, does that mean that women is-“

“A demon?” Lu butted in. Chloe nodded vigorously. “Ah, yes Mazikeen is one of the best demons I know.”

“So you know her, personally.”

Lu nodded as he waved her hands in the air gesturing a backwards type motion. “Yes, Mazikeen and I have known each other for a millenia.” Chloe nodded at his statement. 

It made sense. She stopped as soon as he came and butted in, which Chloe was internally grateful for who knows what might have happened to her if she got locked behind one of those doors. From the way Lu had described it, it sounded like a miserable experience for anyone locked behind those doors.

Forced to live one horrible sequence of memories over and over again for all of eternity. Till they managed to pull themselves out of their own guilt, but Lu had assured her that had never been done before. 

Lu saw Chloe staring at the counter, lost in her own mind. He moved over to her and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “I assure you Detective, now that Maze knows you. That you and I have a sort of partnership.” Chloe smirked and raised an eyebrow. “A sexless one, obviously.” Chloe chuckled a little at that. “Unless, you want to change that Detective. I’ll have to stretch of course.” She gently smacked his shoulder again. 

“You just can’t help yourself can you?”

“No, I can’t.” He sat down at the counter beside her. “But, I assure you. If and or when that happens again nothing will come to harm you in hell. I’ll make sure of that.” His eyes met hers once again and Chloe swore she felt her heart melt a little again. 

She gently placed her hand over his as she smiled a bit. “Thank you, Lu. That makes me feel a little less anxious.”

“What, hell wasn't the five star vacation spot you hoped for?”

“Naw, I would probably give it a one star rating on yelp.”

He laughed. “I think even that’s generous.” They both laughed, as she finished her drink. They stayed there for awhile. Talking about life.

Hell.

Earth.

The past, the present, and how they would manage their future together as sexless partners. 

***  
Chloe walked over to the men in long black robes, a notepad in hand as she looked at the man closest to her.

He had a lot of makeup on, probably more than Chloe had on herself. Though thy wasn’t saying much since she typically decided not to wear that much makeup while on duty, and just in general. His black hair, that was most likely died, was choppy and short. He swayed from side to side clearly uncomfortable as he rubbed a black ring on his finger. His wrist had a pentagram tattooed on it. 

Chloe let out an internal sigh as she flipped open the notebook. 

“Name?”

He scoffed a bit. “Look, lady. I already told that idiot over there I don’t know anything.”

“Name.” Chloe said again firmly. 

“Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar.”

She held back in a internal laugh. Typical cultists worshiping a being that at five Chloe knew not to be real. 

“The devil has a last name?” She said skeptically, as she wrote it down.

“Uh, duh. He isn’t a savage.”

She scoffed.

Yeah, sure. Satan’s a real sweetheart, I’m sure.

“And what were you doing during the time that the crime occurred.”

The man smirked a little. “Trying to do a human sacrifice?”

“So that’s what you call tearing a woman to shreds, is it?”

He glared at her as he clenched his fists. “Lucifer must be summoned to rid the world of heathens like you.” He took a quick gurgle and spat right onto Chloe’s shoes. 

She kept it together and simply ignored it. “So, you admit it. You murdered the victim?”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t be daft, I would never do something such as that. I merely watched.”

That was all she needed to hear. 

“Cuff him.” Chloe said to an officer standing near by, who compiled without hesitation. 

“Yes, Detective Decker.” The office promptly Wallace’s over and cuffed the man, named Lucifer. The officer pulled him towards the vehicle as Lucifer pulled hard against the officers restraints.

“Lucifer will cleanse us all, and save those of us who are worthy. You’ll see! You will all see when he is able to travel to this plane. Then you’ll see and know true power! True evil!” 

“Yeah, sure.” The officer said as he pushed the man into the car.

Lucifer glared at Chloe, as he made a throat slitting gesture towards her.

Too think all I did was ask for his name.

She rolled her eyes again as the car took of with him, and the other cultist he was in for further questioning an booking.

Satan.

What a load of crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had completly forgotten the “has ties to hell” Part of the prompt in the first chapter so hopefully it wasn’t to clunky of an add in. 
> 
> Also hope the flashback wasn’t weird ether. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means so much.
> 
> Have a wonderful day and keep on writing.


	3. Therapists, Kidnappers, and Cute Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this taking so long. The holidays were crazy, and then school started back up. I’ll be able to post more often once things calm out a bit, but thank you guys for your patience on me updating. 
> 
> Hopefully there’s not to many errors I really need to stop editing late at night.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy a slightly longer chapter as compensation for waiting.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably on the couch as she stared at the women across from her. Who held a clipboard firmly in her hands as she read over some of the notes she had on Chloe. 

“So, Detective Decker. Do you know why you in my office today?” 

Chloe ran her hand through her hair a little nervously as Lu looked at her, and then back at the women across the way. Chloe stayed silent for several moments, “Chloe,” Lu said in a soft whisper. Even though they both knew the other women couldn’t hear him. 

Chloe’s mind was racing with thoughts that had just recently happened. The whirlwind her life had become since Lu waltzed into her life, and didn’t leave. Lu looked at her again, but she didn’t look back. She knew he was starring as she just kept her gaze focused on the women before her. “Chloe,” He said softly again, but he was ignored by the women. 

“Your precinct, seems worried about you Detective. I was told you were in an accident recently, do you wanna talk about that.”

Chloe let out a soft scoff as she looked at Lu. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

The women laughed a little as she shook her head. “I’m a therapist. Hearing crazy things is kind of my job.” She said as she got up and poured a glass of water, and handed it to Chloe.

“Thank you,” Chloe said softly as she took a small sip of the water. 

“What none for me?” Lu whined. “Peasant,” Lu mumbled as chloe held back a laugh as hard as she could. Thankfully the doctor didn’t seem to notice. 

The women unwrinkled her skirt as she sat back down. “Your very welcome miss decker.” She said flashing another smile towards Chloe. “Now, about this crazy thing that happened.”

Chloe took a breath as she straightened up a bit. “This isn’t going to affect my evaluation is it?” Chloe said hesitantly as her eyes looked back at the clipboard. 

“No, this will stay between you and I.” The doctor said as she put her clipboard down. “Now, continue, please.”

Chloe nodded as she let out a soft sigh. “I don’t really remember to much of what happened. Little tiny pieces of what went down come back slowly...but there still not all back.”

“So you suffered some memory loss.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Well, it depends. If you just lost it, then yes it could be. But, there’s a possibility your mind is just repressing it. Keeping it from you for your own good.” Linda said softly as she folded her hands together. 

“Repressing memories, fascinating.” Lucifer said as he leaned forward. He looked at Chloe and gestures towards Linda. “Keep talking, I want to hear more about this fascinating human trick.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes, which unfortunately caught the doctor’s attention this time.  
“I’m sorry Chloe was it something I said?” She said in a somewhat defensive tone.

“N-no, it wasn’t that. I was about to get to that.” Chloe mumbled as she held back the urge to glare at the man sitting beside her. The doctor raised an eyebrow, her interest being peaked by the detectives words. “I don’t know exactly how this came to be...but…” Chloe sighed a little. “I am apparently connected to this soul…” Chloe said softly. 

“Well there are worse things that could have happened.” Lu mumbled a bit. 

The doctor nodded and leaned back in her hair a bit. “Ah, I see. Sometimes when we’re stressed and in situations of crisis, our brain has this way of-“

Chloe shook her head, cutting her off. “No it’s not that at all.” 

The doctor raised her eyebrow again. “Oh, how so?”

“You see…he says he is a soul.”

“A soul?”

Chloe nodded. “Yes, a soul in...hell…” 

“So, your talking to a demon.”

“Not a demon,” Lu and Chloe said at the same time. Getting a small smile from him. Chloe felt her heart flutter a bit. His smile was heaven sent, ironic she knows.

“So, if he isn’t a demon...then what is he?”

Chloe shrugged a little. “He doesn’t say, says its for my own protection or some junk.”

Lu shot her a look, crossing his arms and leaned back in the couch. “Well, it’s the truth.” He said bitterly. Chloe sighed, and looked at him. Not caring what the doctor was going to say. She was a therapist, according to yelp and Dan. Doctor Linda Martin was one of the best therapists in L.A. she has dealt with people crazier then her, Chloe was sure of this.

“Lu, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to come across...as-“

“Insensitive, it’s alright. Most people wouldn’t have even thought to consider my feelings when speaking of me.” He said softly.

There it was. Another small tidbit towards his past. One that seemed all the more painful with each little thing she learned about him. After several weeks with him, she has learned the past and him. Don’t mix. So no need prying wounds open, especially when she knows she is stuck with him and wants to maintain some kind of good relationship with him. 

“Wait, What is going on,” Linda cut in causing both to turn and look at her. “Is he...um here?” Linda seemed a little nervous all of a sudden, almost if some small part of her believed. If just for a moment. 

“Well yes, he is always with me.” Chloe said looking at Lu who just kind of smiled at her. “Can’t seem to get rid of him,” She teased.

“Why would you?” He retorted smuggly, a soft wink coming from him as he did. Chloe wanted to roll her eyes and laugh at the same time but she held back the urge to do so, not giving him the satisfaction. 

Linda thought for a moment and picked up the clipboard. Chloe’s head snapped back towards the doctor as a bit of concern ran through her body. “I-I thought this was off the record.” 

Linda looked back up at her, nodding slightly. “Oh, yes, yes it is. I just wanted to ask something.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Chloe said easing back up again. 

“So, does he follow you even at work?” Chloe nodded a bit. “So, this incident involving you shooting your gun at thin air?” 

Chloe’s face turned bright red as Chloe could sense Lu’s body tensing up. He let out soft sigh as he giggled nervously. “I take no responsibility for that, I wasn’t even present.”

Chloe pointed at him, “he says it’s all his fault.” 

“You sneaky little minx.”

She held back another laugh. 

“Care to elaborate a bit more?”

Chloe sighed a bit again. “If I must.”  
***  
“Why aren’t I allowed to come with?” Lu whined as Chloe packed her work bag. The soul was following her towards the door like a child who didn’t want to be left alone.

And who was Chloe kidding, he was exactly that. 

“Because, it’s my first day back in two weeks, we don’t need them thinking I’m crazy,” Chloe said firmly as she grabbed her car keys. 

“You can’t honestly be serious, I’ll be a perfect little...Hellion,” he flashed a smile seeming oddly proud over that. 

“No, Lu.” Chloe said as she mentally checked to make sure she had everything she needed, before she took another step towards the door. Lu talking one large step and putting himself in front of her. 

“Come now, you can’t expect me to be left here all day by myself.”

Chloe moved around him, opening the door. “I think trixie has some toys that are age appropriate for you.” She swiftly slipped out the door and shut it before he could react.

“I highly doubt she has any of those toys.” He retorted back as she headed down the driveway and to her car.   
***  
The day had gone pretty normally for Chloe. Investigating a new crime scene with Dan. Who was not convinced she was well enough to go to work. Though Chloe mostly ignored them. Only fighting back on a few of his comments. She needed to prove to him, and everyone else she was perfectly fine.

At least while the voice in her head shuts up.

“So, I’ll pick Trixie up from school at Three.” Chloe said calmly as she sorted out a few pieces of paper work. Dan looked up from his work to look at Chloe. He let out a soft sigh. 

“Chloe, are you certain your ready?”

Her grip around the papers tightened as she held back the urge to scream at her ex. Two weeks from her daughter, had been plenty.  
“Yes, Dan. I’m ready.” She said firmly.

As long as Lu stays quiet. 

Dan let out another sigh. “Alright, Chloe. I trust you.” 

She smiled as she got up from her desk. “Good choice,” She said as she grabbed her bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before he could even say another word she was dashing up the stairs, pony tale swaying side to side as she did. 

Chloe slipped into the squad car just moments later, she let out a happy sigh as she realized she was finally going to see her daughter after two weeks of torture. 

“Well you look pleased. It’s honestly a good look on you Detective.”

Her head snapped to the back of the car to see Lu, legs crossed, large smirk on his face as he sat happily in the back. 

“Lu!” She yelled, throwing an old wrapper at him.

“Honestly Detective, I thought you would be more observant.”

“Lu, you're not dead right?”

“Correct, why do you ask?”

“Cause I’m about to kill you myself!”  
***  
Chloe was driving down the road, ignoring Lu as he went on about how ‘dreadful of a day’ it had been left alone at the beach house.   
“Honestly, do you not have any fun ever.” He said as he looked out the window. “There was nothing interesting in your room at all.”

“You went through my stuff?”

“What else was I supposed to do? Watch tv.” He scoffed. “Humans, so simple minded.”  
“And what? Creatures from London that hang out in Hell, aren’t?”

“Why of course not. You can’t deny, that I’m very fun.” He said with a proud smile.

“You forgot highly irritating.”

“Oh, you know you like me.” He said as he leaned forward, purring the last word into her ear. Almost causing the poor detective to slam on the break. Which, in retrospective would have been nice. Since the soul was not wearing any kind of seatbelt, and to see his smug face collide with the seat in front of him, would have been all to satisfactory.

Chloe was about to continue, when her phone rang.

“Douche, to ruin the moment.” Lu, mumbled bitterly. It honestly was kind of adorable how easily he got jealous, even over someone as non threatening as Dan. 

Chloe glanced down and shook her head, as she answered the call. “Yes, this is Chloe Decker...she did what? Alright, I’m already on my way.” The women on the other end hung up, as Chloe started to go faster.

“Easy there Dective, I think this could count as an abuse of power.” Lu, teased as she speaks down the road. 

“That was the principle, my daughter got into a fight.” Chloe mumbled as she sped up a bit more to catch a yellow light. Causing the soul to grab the seat a bit.

Big baby.

“Wait your spawn?”

“Yes, Trixie. I was heading to pick her up anyways.”

“Wait, we were on your way to pick up your offspring?”

“Of course, where else did you think I was headed?”

“Back to the house, to keep me company.”

“Unbelievable.”  
***  
Chloe sprinted up the steps towards the principal's office, Lu following slowly behind. He had said he was planning to wait in the car, but a mom caught his attention. Which made Chloe cringe internally, knowing that the women wouldn’t even be able to see him. Yet, nonetheless he had to follow his urges.

Men, go figure.

Chloe slipped into the principal's office, leaving Lu to wander after moms to his heart content.   
As soon as he stepped inside though, Lu lost the women he had been pursuing.

Bollocks.  
Admitting defeat the soul took a seat on a bench outside of where the Detective had gone. He played with his lighter as he waited for her, boredoom taking control once more.   
“I don’t think you're allowed smoke in here?”   
The question startled the soul so much, that he dropped the lighter, causing it to slide across the floor. Before disappearing back into the depths of hell. He cursed under his breath, as he turned to look where the comment had come from.

It couldn’t have been towards him.   
Though it did see oddly personal towards him. He turned to see a little girl sitting beside him. She looked at him with curiosity. Lu looked behind him trying to figure out where her gaze was at. 

“What are you looking for?” She spoke again. Lu’s head whipped back his eyes dark as he looked at her with a certain type of intensity. She gave him a confused look. “Are you ok?”

“You can see me?”

The little girl laughed. “That’s a silly question of course I can.” A few parents gave the little girl a look as they passed by. Telling the soul that somehow this little girl could see him as well. “What’s your name?” The little girl questioned. 

“Lu,” he said with a smile.

“Is that short for something.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the little girl laughed again.

“Your funny, I like you.” She said as a mother stopped and looked at her.

“Sweetie, who are you talking to?” The women said as she looked at the spot where Lu was, but of course saw no one in return. 

“My new friend,” she said confidently. 

Friend, that word triggered a feeling the old soul had never felt before. It was...nice.

“Oh...of course.” The women smile softly, as she turned and left.

“She didn’t see you?” Trixie said softly. “What is she blind?”

“Not unless the whole world is. What’s your name?”

The little girl didn’t ask Lu what he meant by that his statement, instead went to the question she did understand. “My names Beatrice, but everyone just calls me Trixie.”

You can’t keep me from Trixie Dan.

‘Awe, the spawn’

“That's a hookers name,” the soul spoke up and said. Getting another questioning look from the little girl.

“What’s a hooker?”

“Ask your mother.”

As soon as the words left his lips Chloe emerged from the principal's office. Looking at Lu, who sat next to Trixie. Not thinking much of it. She moved over quickly to the little girl. “Hey monkey,” Chloe said sweetly as she kissed Trixies head. “The principle told me what happened.”

“Mommy, She was being mean to me,”

“I know monkey I know but-“

“Miss Decker,” The prince called. Cutting the Detective off short. “I need you to sign this for me.” 

Chloe nodded and turned her attention back to the man. “Yes, of course.” She gave Trixie a look. “I’ll be right back.” Chloe turned and went back into the office, as Lu got a wicked idea.

“Now what’s this about a mean girl.”

Trixie let out a soft sigh as her smile turned sour. The girl went from energetic to dejected quicker then Lu thought imaginable. “She’s over there,” She said pointing to a bigger redhead girl that sat across the way. “She made a fake snapchat account so she could make fun of me. So I kicked her where it hurts.” She said with a smirk.

“Oh, well done.” Lucifer said giving her an approving smile. “What do you say we get a little pay back,” he said as he swore he saw a gleam in the little girl's eyes.

“I like that idea.”

He liked this child.

“I’m gonna need your help though,” Trixie nodded wildly. 

“Sure!” 

“Alright, this is gonna tickle.”

Lu, had zero idea if this was going to work. Though, he had seen plenty of films in hell. Well,  
mostly terrible ones. He did know that ghosts and other soul type beings could posse others, and knew his demons could do it. Well at least some of them. So, who was to say he couldn’t do the same? He let out a deep breath, as he moved over, and stepped inside of her. The little girl didn’t even fight back, probably why his demons favored possessing children. Easy, and innocent. Perfect targets for them. He stood up, which was a bit jarong due to her much shorter stature. Though he knew it had to do with the fact she wasn’t to her full height yet. He took a few steps over towards the girl. 

“Hello mean girl,” He said in Trixie's voice. The girl just sneered at him. 

Oh, this is too easy.

“Do you know there’s a special place in hell for bullies,” he said in his own voice, as Trixies eyes split open, revealing Lu’s own read blazing eyes. The girl let out the most satisfactory scream, as he quickly took Trixies body back to the bench, before stepping back out of it. 

“That was awesome!” The little girl cheered just as Chloe rushed out of the office. Her eyes going right over to the soul.

“What happened!” She said looking now at Trixie. 

“I say that mean girl got what she deserved,” he said as he crossed his legs and leaned back.

“Isn’t he the best mommy!” 

Chloe’s eyes went wide as she looked at her daughter. “W-Wait, you can see him?”

“Isn’t that the game changer.” Lu said as he looked at the Trixie. 

“I like your knew friend mommy!”

“That makes one of us,” Chloe said as she looked at Lu. Not really sure what to think of the revelation that her daughter could see him as well, or if she really wanted him to. Chloe was now getting a few looks from some of the kids and their parents. “Monkey, we will talk more about this in the car.” Chloe said firmly, as she shot Lu a look telling him to keep his mouth shut. She gently took her daughter's hand.

“Mommy.”

“Yes, monkey?”

“What’s a hooker.” He hand instantly flew up and hit the back of Lu’s head. 

“Owe, What in Bloody hell was that for?”

“You know why!”

Trixie just snickered as she was led out of ten school and into the car. She liked this new friend.  
***  
After a short drive home, full of Trixie talking the poor souls ear off. Which, surprisingly he seemed to be ok with. Chloe had noted how reserved he was with everything to do with his past, and who he was. Why he was in hell and etc. He nodded a bit and answered Trixies simple questions.

His favorite color.

Red.

Favorite instrument.

Piano.

Favorite film.

That took him all the way up to when Chloe pulled into the driveway before he answered Trixie.  
“I simply don’t have one,” that didn’t play well with Trixie who just pouted in response to his question. 

“Well that can’t be,” Trixie said as she jumped out of the car, and followed the two of them inside. “Everyone has to have a favorite movie.” Trixie said as she skipped inside behind her mother. 

“She’s quiet the questioner isn’t she?” 

Chloe shrugged a bit as she carried the young girls bag inside. “Most children are.” She handed Trixie her bag as she playfully ran off to her room. “Homework first monkey.” Chloe called after Trixie.

“Ok!” The little girl called back as the door shut.   
Chloe quickly grabbed Lucifer’s arm, and pulled him upstairs. Away from Trixies ears shot. “What did you do to her,” Chloe said holding back a bit of anger in her voice as she did. “Why can she see you all of a sudden?”

“All of a sudden? Detective have you forgotten I haven’t yet met your child till this afternoon.” Lucifer said in his defense. Taking a seat and crossing his arms as he did. 

Chloe let out a soft sigh. For being a pain in her side always, he had a fair point. He hasn’t met Trixie till now, he hasn’t been around her till today. So, who knows why exactly Trixie could see him. Except maybe, “do you think this has something to do with my Link,” Chloe asked. “My Link to hell.”

Lucifer ran his hand over his stubble as he though. “It very well could be, Detective. Makes more sense then what I thought?”

Chloe raised her eyebrow at him, “and what is that?”

“That She was a ghost whisperer.” They both laughed a bit till Chloe just paused.

“Well she has always seen strange things?”  
That just got another laugh from Lucifer, making the Detective smile again.   
***  
“Mommy, I’m done!” Trixie called as Chloe and Lu followed suit. The little girl snickered a bit as she watched then come down. 

She had a sneaking suspicion that maybe her mother,’and this new friend. We’re more than just that.

And if they weren’t, she would make sure they would be soon enough.

Chloe noticed the little girls glimmer of some sort of idea forming in her mind. “Don’t you get any funny ideas,” Chloe teased as she moved over and kissed Trixies forehead. “I missed you so much monkey,” Chloe said softly. 

Lu watched them. Not saying a word as Chloe and Trixie exchanged hugs and word of gratitude towards one another. Feeling of sadness quickly surged through the souls body. A feeling he hasn’t experienced...ever. Not fully. Not truly. A feeling of sadness, of being incomplete. Feeling...alone.  
He watched them as Chloe picked her up carrying Trixie to the table. Holding her so close, as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. Lu knew that for humans, that was mostly true for them and their children. He dealt with other souls in hell that had been horrible parents. Beaten their children. Treated them like things instead of beings. 

As his parents once did. 

Chloe, was not that way. He knew that from the moment he met her. Even as he watched her sleep for that one period of time. He knew this was a person who out others in front of her. Who would be selfless without question. 

He admired that, even if he didn’t understand how one could put everyone else before themselves. It was truly an alien concept for him. Then again, how should he expect to be any other way with parents like his. 

With a family like his.

Their sweet giggles of pure love and joy filled the room as Lu pulled him out of his own thoughts for a moment. His eyes turned to see the two of them. Sitting next to one another as Trixie showed her mother her homework from the day. Trixie saying she knew she had done it right. While Chloe just laughed pointing out that Trixie has clearly cheated. Which just got a wave of silly denial from Trixie, which made them Detective laugh again.

And the souls heartache once more.  
***  
Lu stayed quiet most of the evening. Letting Chloe spend the time with her daughter that he knew she had been waiting several weeks for. As the night winded down, and the two of them finished a show they had been watching. Trixies head resting on Chloe shoulder as she fought to keep her eyes open. Chloe leaned forward and kissed her daughters head as she gently wrapped her arms around her and picked her up. Carrying the little girl to her room. Lu followed silently behind hem watching them closely. 

Trixie moaned a little as Chloe placed her in her bed. “Mommy,” Trixie said softly as she curled up in her bed.

“Yes, monkey.” Chloe said as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. 

“Is your new friend going to stay with us?”   
That pain in his heart came back for a split moment.

“Yes, Monkey he is.” 

Trixie smiled a bit more at that. “Good, I like him.” Chloe chuckled a bit.

“Monkey,” Chloe said softly. 

“Yes, Mommy.”

Chloe let out a soft sigh. “Lu, is a very special friend. You noticed how know one else noticed him, right?”

Trixie sleepily nodded.

“That’s because we are the only ones who can see him. So he has to be our secret.” Trixie just nodded as her eyes shut fully as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Chloe gave her one more kiss on the head before turning off the light and heading out the door. Leaving Lu still in the doorway. Watching the young human as she drifted off to the world of sleep. 

A domain he too wished to travel to soon. He looked at Chloe as she let out a yawn and headed up the stairs. Leaving him all alone.  
Watching the child and her mother, with emptiness in his soul.  
***  
It had taken all the begging, pleading, whining in for Lu with the help of Trixie to convince the Detective that he should come with her to work.  
To, “keep her company,” the two of them said at the same time. 

The two of them looked proud of each other when they managed to wear Chloe out. Though truthfully it was the headache that did her in.  
So, now she was currently driving towards Trixies school. Her mouth did not stop moving as she quickly rambled off more questions for Lu, who still didn’t seem to mind it much. 

He had stated to Chloe before that he didn’t like children, but she didn’t truly believe that. He was instantly fond of Trixie. He answered every question she had asked him. Helped her pack her things that morning, even gently took her hand and led her to the car.

Though, Trixie was the one who grabbed it, and was not letting go. 

He seemed calm around her, interested in everything Trixie said, and even more interested in Chloe’s relationship with her own daughter. He seemed as if though he had never seen someone care for their child. 

“Well, my father is the reason I’m in hell.”

Maybe he truly didn’t know it. It made Chloe’s heart ache for the soul to think that his family cared so little for him. For his life. His happiness. That it didn’t matter. 

Chloe looked at Lu, who was answering several questions about himself. Including his favorite animal, a panther. Along with his favorite clothing, which he proudly said was his suit that he was currently wearing. Trixie giggled at him as Chloe pulled up to the school.

“Alright monkey, time for school.” 

The little girl opened the door, and swung her legs around jumping out of the car with one swift swing. She clutched her backpack close to her, as she took off towards the school building. “Bye mommy! Bye Lu!” She called happily as she disappeared inside the building.

Lu watched her disappear, as small glimmer of sadness crossing his face as Chloe watched him briefly before looking back at the road.   
She figured it was better not to say anything.   
She let him keep his feelings to himself, till he finally told her what was really crossing his mind.  
She would pry it out of him.  
Some day.  
***  
“A kidnapping, how interesting.” Lu chimed as Chloe rose from her desk. 

“Not interesting Lu, bad very bad.” Chloe said firmly as she grabbed her case files and headed down the hall. She headed down to the integration room, where a suspect waited to be question. A spark flared through Lu’s eyes as he saw where’s she was going. 

“Oh, are you going to play bad cop!” He said giddly as she opened the door to the room. 

“No, stay.” She said firmly, when no one else was looking as she walked inside. Lu huffed a little as he just leaned against the window watching her work.

Though, to him it was truly dreadfully boring. It was simply a half hour of answering questions, and getting nowhere. The victims boyfriend, well ex boyfriend was seeming to be no help. Not wishing to tell the Detective anything. It bothered Lu, it made him angry that one was choosing not to be truthful, when the truth was easier then lying. Humans, lazy creature most of the time. Expect for when it comes to the truth, then they do everything to avoid it.

Another ten minute trickled by, and still nothing. Lu was done. He was going to sit and stay anymore, he wasn’t the Detectives pet.

Unless she was into fourplay.

The soul held back a laugh. The thought of that was to good. 

Nonetheless, she was getting nowhere without him. 

Of course, Lu to the rescue once more.

He walked through the wall and right beside her. Her head snapped and looked at him. Her nostrils flaring as she held back what she wanted to him.   
“Um, is there something to see Detective?” The perp questioned as he watched her. 

Chloe quickly snapped her head back to look at the man. “No, no. Nothing at all.” She muttered. Holding back the urge to glare at him once more. 

“Detective, nothing against you and your work. But I think this man needs a push in the right direction.” He smirked a little. “Or maybe in this case, the wrong direction.”

Chloe was about to speak, but she was too slow. Before she knew it Lu was stepping inside her. A strange feeling she wished to never have to experience again. Her mind was shoved into the back corner for a brief moment as Lu took over.

She wanted to yell. 

To scream.

To do anything!

But she couldn’t, he was completely in control. 

She was so going to kill him later. 

“Ok, enough of this simple chit chat.” He said in her voice.

Forget just kill, She was going to murder him.

The perp just made a face at her. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s bad cop,” She said as Lu put Chloe’s hands down on the table and leaned forward. “Now tell me, what is it that you desire?”

Chloe didn’t know what was happening, or what he was doing. She felt weird as he did it, like power was being drained from this man. That all she could ever want to know about this perp was about to be revealed. 

“I-I just wanted her.”

The victim.

“The victim?” He questioned.

How dare he take my own thought. 

“I just wanted her to be mine, I love her, more than anything.”

Chloe scoffed internally at his notion. The perp was a known player. Making a fortune off of writing books and seminars about how to get a women into the sack. Something that Lucifer was briefly brushed up on. Then promptly used it to try to get her in bed with him, which she turned him down from several times.

“Were you dropped on the head as a baby?”

“But you talked about being able to get countless women, that love didn’t exist.”

The perp nodded as he put his head into his hands. “I thought that too, till I found her.” He said as he started to sob, and Lu pulled away from Chloe’s body. 

She gasped, feeling her mind push back to the front of her brain. She quickly glared at Jim and smacked him. She didn’t care who saw, it felt to damn good.   
***  
After Lu decided to take control of Chloe’s body, to get a lead. Which though she would never admit it to his face, she was grateful for what he had done. 

The perp told them what they needed to know. That he would never have kidnapped the women because he was so madly in love with her.

“I don’t understand you humans, and your...emotions.” Lu said waving his hands in the air to the word emotions. 

Chloe scoffed a little as she kept driving, the perp in the back. A sound proof glass divider keeping him from knowing that Chloe was talking to thin air. Her phone on, looking as if she was on the phone. The perfect cover up for her seeming insanity.

“Well, sometimes Lu, people do crazy things of love.” She said softly as they headed to a warehouse. 

Lu had been able to get enough information to start them off for Chloe to soon learn that the perp was prepping a deal with the kidnappers in Ryder to get his girlfriend back. While Chloe and urged him not too, the man was too deeply in love to not do it. So, off the two of them went. To find this girl, and catch a kidnapper.

“Humans, you and your silly emotions,” Lu jabbed as he looked outside.

“Yes, extremely silly.” Chloe muttered.

“So did you love Detective douche.” Lu said softly.

Chloe looked at him for a split second as she thought About his question. “I think so...possibly...once.” She said softly.

“That doesn’t sound so positive.”

Chloe shrugged a little bit. “Love...and other human emotions are difficult to understand and fully master. Love, especially.” She said softly as she stared to pull up to the warehouse. “It makes us do crazy things.”

“Such as go after a women that you lied to?” He said referring to the man who sat in the back seat. 

“Yes, exactly.” 

She parked the car and slid out, Lu doing the exact same thing. The perp, held his hand to his best as they walked in. “She has to be ok,” he mumbled as they walked in.

Chloe looked at him, gently placing her hand on his shoulders. “She will be I promise.” Chloe said reassuringly as she grabbed her gun, starting to walk inside. Chloe looked to see where Lu was, but he was gone. She let out a soft sigh, heading in to the building.

Would she rather have him here while she went into this building. Yes, honestly she did. He had honestly been rather helpful with this case, even if he had gone and done things she didn’t agree with. His methods were reckless, and wild, but they worked.

And who was she to stop someone who was able to get the job done?

Even if that person wasn’t really a person.

Nonetheless she had a job to do. With, or without him. She kicked down the door as she headed in with the man.

The second they stepped in the two of them could here crying.

“That’s her!” He said softly. He started to move past the door way, towards the sounds put chloe quickly grabbed his hand. 

“You have to stay calm,” She said firmly. “We don’t know what these kidnappers want, besides your money.” It was clear to Chloe and Lu that they had wanted part of this man’s fortune. He had turned quite the prophet on making his dating books, about how to be a player. Ones Lu had been rather interested in. Until he learned as Chloe did that this man had fallen in love and no longer desired the life that he once preached of. Making him, in Lu’s eyes a hypocrite. 

Though, Chloe just found it all to human. 

She looked back at the man and pushed his against the wall. “You stay here, I promise I’ll get her back.” The man nodded a little as he started to head down the hall. Her gun clutched tightly in her hands as she heard the cries get louder.  
Soon though they changed, the cries started to shift, and transform.

Into screams, loud horrible screams. 

She almost fell to her knees at the sound of it. 

Chloe stammered a little as she turned the corner. Their was the girl, tied up to a chair, as the worked started to sway back and forth. 

She gripped the gun tightly as the images around her changed back and forth.

The image of the girl shifted back and forth.   
A girl tied in a chair.

Swapping with a man in an iron throne.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

The girl.

The man.  
Her eyes pleeading for her to save her.

His, cold and lonely. His face was something she barely got a look at before it swapped back with the girl for the second time. By the time she saw him again a split second and a half a step later it seemed like it had changed. The eyes were still the same, but surrounded by burns.

The man’s whole face was burned and bloody, a painful existence Chloe was sure off. It scared her to her core. It made her want to fall to her knees and scream with agony. To cry out bloody murder for the site she saw. As well as for the pain in the man’s eyes. 

The girl was before her again as she dropped to her knees.

The perp with the gun started to walked towards her.

Then the man with the red face started to walked towards her. 

She got scared.

A feeling Chloe tried to hide. To keep buried beneath her but she couldn’t help it here. She was scared, of the man with the burned off face that sat in the iron throne of hell. 

She stepped away again as she heard the cocking of the gun, and the flash of a man standing before her.

The man with the burned off face looked down at her, as she picked her head up looking towards the noise. Their eyes meeting. Her heartbeat racing. 

As a voice came in but she didn’t hear it. She couldn’t concentrate on that when she was possibly staring Satan himself in the face. She clutched the gun a little tighter as she found herself pointing it at him in a quick reaction of   
pure self defense. 

“W-what are you…” she whispered as the walls of hell that surrounded her faded for the last time. Showing her the building that she had been it, but it was too late. Her had pulled on the trigger, and one bullet hit the ground. Scaring the perp. 

Getting him to drop his false claims.  
The women hadn’t been kidnapped. 

She was in on it.

Chloe didn’t care. She could barely concentrate. Her only focus was on the bullet that laid on the ground before her.

The creature that had been before her no longer there. 

The bullet the only thing that remains.   
***  
Chloe sighed as she leaned against the wall outside of Linda’s office. A note for her superiors in hand. 

‘I recommend a two week leave of absence for Miss Decker to relax and get back into rhythm after her traumatic accident.’

“Didn’t go well I see?” Lu said as he looked at the piece of paper.

Chloe scoffed a bit. “That’s an understatement.”

He looked paper and smirked. “Two weeks off, for medical leave.”

Chloe groaned a little again. “This isn’t a good thing Lu.”

“But we will have so much more time together,” her arms swiftly hit his shoulder. “Owe.” 

“Your the worst,” She said holding back a smile.  
“Oh come on you know you like me.”

She smiled at that as they headed out of the office together. She wanted to ask about the man with the red face. If that was truly Satan, and if he knew him. That she wanted to meet 

Satan...she just couldn’t shake the feeling of him. 

His eyes. The burns on his face.  
In the moment it had scared her more than anything, but now, she just felt heartbroken for the being she didn’t even know.

Though that mystery could wait.

She had a daughter at home waiting for her. 

And a soul to smack.

The possible literal devil could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a few things real quick at the end.
> 
> It felt to weird to me in this story to have Luci be scared of Trixie so I didn’t really do that.
> 
> I completly forgot the characters names from episode 1X4 so...I just didn’t put them in. I know, lazy me.
> 
> Season three: I know a lot of people are mixed about this season. Having it’s up and downs, and some character problems. Honestly I don’t know how I feel yet, and I’ll provably reserve how I feel about this season till the end.
> 
> Anyways, that’s all I wanted to discuss. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading, please let me know what you think! It means a lot to me.


	4. Long over due talks, and hell fire less walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my lord.
> 
> School, kicking my butt.
> 
> I was terribly sick for two weeks.
> 
> Then spring break, and excuses and excuses. 
> 
> Can’t save I love this chapter...but hey it’s something.

Chloe groaned as she stared at the ceiling. Her body resting on her couch, as she tried to stop her brain from slowly rotting away.

“Honestly, Detective is this really a bad thing?” Lu chimed in as he curiously flipped through the television channels. “Honestly, how many “Real housewives” are there.” He said with a slight scoff as he kept going through the channels.

“You know, most humans don’t watch all of them. And being on forced leave, is a bad thing, Lu.” She groaned. 

He just laughed a bit. “Oh, come now Detective this is a splendid opportunity.”

She sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. “Ah, how so?”

The soul set down the remote and turned his attention to the Detective. “Well, it gives us time to get to know one another,” he purred as he quickly moved over closer to her. She rolled her eyes, and pushed him away before he could get closer. 

“Knock it off,” she teased.

“Oh you know you want it.”

“With a person that has no physical body, yeah I’ll pass.”

Lu moved back over to the chair adjacent to the Detective and shrugged. “To each their own.” 

Chloe rested her head back on the arm rest and sighed a bit. “No work, Trixies at school.”

“Plenty of time to relax, Detective.”

“How am I supposed to relax when I don’t have my life together!” She yelled. Startling the soul a bit. She turned a little and looked at him, seeing the startled look on his face. “I’m sorry...I’m just...stressed I guess. None of this really makes sense...and then...I saw…”

Lu cocked his head a bit. “Saw? What did you see, Detective?”

His eyes red.

His face burned and scared. She wanted to scream. For him. For her. She wanted to scream for mercy. For it to end.

Please let it End.

She looked at him, fear viable in her eyes. “I think...I saw Satan.”

Lu choked on air, as his face too went pale. “Satan? You...you think you saw Satan.” He said paying very close attention to her now, “I don’t think that’s possible Detective.” 

Chloe looked at him, “Well, I have a connection to hell.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“So, when I was trying to find that women, I saw him.”

“That’s not possible Detective.”

She growled a bit. “But I saw him! Lu, I saw him!”

“I’m telling you that’s not possible!”

“Why!”

“Because I’m..I’m friends with him…”

Chloe looked at him puzzled. She didn’t know what she was expecting to hear from him. It made sense, she figured. He lived in hell...or worked their. He still wasn’t very clear on what he did in hell, or why he was there. Though she figured he wouldn’t tell her at the moment...or ever possibly. Though, this was enlightening. Whatever he did in hell, made him close to the one in charge. Maybe that was why she was able to be connected to hell. 

That cult had been after Satan anyways...and he appeared after the whole incident with them.

The cult.

Hell.

That was the answer.

“Take me back to hell!”

“What!”

“I need to meet Satan,” she said firmly. 

Lu, shook his head firmly. “No, no. That will not happen.” He seemed so defensive all of a sudden. Those walls that so quickly built themselves down were up once again. 

She understood that Satan...well at least how she saw him seemed to be a scary dude. Well, at least a damaged one. Chloe had never wanted to believe one side of a story. 

She was, after all a Dective. That was her job. To dig to find all sides of a story. To learn the whole truth, and she knew that even Satan has another side to the story, one that could possibly help her with her own.

***  
“Satan, shall rise Detectives!” The man yelled as Dan pulled him away from Chloe. A knife drawn and pointed at the Detective, who had her gun pulled now. She hadn’t been quick enough to see him pull the knife when he did, but now her gun was firmly in her grasp, but it was no longer needed.

“Come on, freak,” Dan said as he kept yanking the man away.

“No, no, Satan shall rise. Satan shall rise at her hand!” The man yelled as he pointed towards Chloe. 

A small shiver crept up her spine when he said that. It was all gibberish though, it was not to be taken seriously. The Detective tried to reassure herself. 

After all he was currently being handcuffed and dragged away from her.

No harm would come to her.

No Satan’s would rise.  
***  
Well, maybe not rise, but she needed Satan. He seemed to possibly be the the key. To all of it. 

“Ok, hear me out. Like I said I saw him.”

“Yes, yes Detective I got that part.” He said as he waved his hand in the air, “Honestly, it’s no longer the important part.” He said flatly. 

Chloe groaned a bit as at him. “Well, it’s part of the reason you need to take me to hell again.”

He shook his head and stood up. “I’m, not going to.”

“Why?”

“Because, I’m not.” He said firmly. 

“Jesus, Lu, this could be an answer. This could be a way!”

“This is not the right way, Detective!” He practically screamed. That started a fire inside of Chloe, and she glared at him. Blue eyes meeting his dark brown ones. 

“It might be the only damn way, I need answers Lu.”

“And I’m telling you this is not the way to get them.”

He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair as he looked at at her. “Please, Detective. This is for our protection.”

“Our protection?” She stood up and glared at him. “First of all, I don’t need protection. I never have. I can take care of myself, just fine.”

He sighed a bit, his eyes softening as he nodded. “Yes, Detective. You can...but this is something else entirely.”

Her eyes narrowed a bit more. “And second, I've seen him. I’ve seen his face. I need to know more about it, and why I saw him, and why I’m attached to you.” She said firmly as she looked at him. 

Lu, let out a loud sigh as he looked at her. Clearly perplexed by the situation. Not wishing to bring a human into hell that didn’t deserve to be their once more. As well as being said mortal to Satan himself. The soul locked eyes at her. His dark eyes giving in.

“Fine, I’ll take you to him.”

Chloe smiled a bit at that. “Great, I’ll grab my things.”  
***

They slowly walked down the rows and rows of cells that lined hell. Chloe staying behind Lu, as he had instructed. He had told her that she couldn’t wander, or stray from his side. While she typically would say she could handle herself...he had a point. Hell was a wild, dangerous place, not meant for living mortals. So, listened, for once she did. 

“So...where is he,” Chloe asked trying to drown out the chorus of the damned. The sound had haunted her for weeks the last time she had come, and she was not anymore prepared for it this time around. 

A bit of ash fell in his face, he huffed a bit blowing it out of his face. “Bloody, ash.” He muttered as they kept walking. “And to answer your question, Detective. If he is anywhere...it’s in his throne room.”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “Wait, he sits on an actual throne? What, is it made of bones?”

Lu scoffed a bit. “Of course not, he isn’t a savage. He has taste.”

Chloe smiled a bit more. It was kind of cute how he defended the person that was supposed to be the source of all evil. She figured that it was probably because of the fact that Satan was more or less Lu’a boss.

Well, possible boss.

She didn’t know what his job was in hell, but she knew for certain he wasn’t a soul trapped in hell. He had always said he wasn’t dead. That this was his natural body, well at least a projection of sorts of it. 

When they were in hell, that was him. Fully. On earth he was just his soul, but it was still who he was. What he looked like. He was a creature of hell, but not a demon. He had stated that demons didn’t have souls. That they have nowhere to go once there body dies. That’s it. That left Chloe with no clue what he could be. He didn’t really discuss what lived in hell. 

She looked around a bit, but there was no living being in sight. Just cells, and that terrible, horrible screaming. 

“Where are all the demons?”

“Working.”

“Working?”

He turned and looked at her. “What, did you think those of us who make hell our home just sit around all day?”

Chloe shrugged a bit as they started to head towards a dark hallway. The screaming was starting to grow faint as they did. “Can’t say I really thought about what demons do in hell. Heck I didn’t even know hell was real till you showed up.”

He smiled a bit. “Ah, see good has come for our acquaintance ship. I have truly opened your eyes.”

She scoffed a bit, and rolled her eyes. “Hey, don’t get cocky.”

“Too late.”

They carried on down the hall as they started to head up a hill. That didn’t seem like something she would really find in hell. The Hills path was illuminated by faint glowing candles, as it moved upwards, towards a dimly light building. Chloe peered over the sides of the road, looking down into a black void. She had expected fire, or lava...or something like that. Though, that didn’t seem to be what hell was like, at all. A lack of fiery death, just darkness and a whole lot of screaming. It seemed as if Satan had tried to sort of make it...not terrible.  
***  
“Daddy, I don’t get it.”

John decker turned to look at his daughter. Who was snuggled up in bed, barely awake. “What, is it monkey,” He said as he moved over next to the bed. 

“Lucifer didn’t deserve that,” She said as she let out another yawn. 

He smiled a bit at that, as he tucked “Paradise Lost,” in the drawer. “Ah, and why do you think that monkey.”

“Because, He was young and learning. He was learning to be his own person.”

“And god didn’t want that.”

“Yeah, daddy that’s not fair. He just wanted to be his own person.”

John smiled a bit more at his daughter. A bright light, even at this young of an age. “Well, maybe that’s why he sent him to hell.”

The little girl made a face and shook her head sleepily. “No, no that’s not fair.”

He moved over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. “Your right baby. It isn’t fair, and sadly Lucifer isn’t the only one who suffered.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, baby. Many people still can’t be themselves, still can’t do, or act as they please. Because other people won’t let them. They still fight, but they go and make a bad thing good. They still fight to make the world what they want it to be. One that accepts them.” He said softly as he gently placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

She smiled as she started to close her eyes. “Maybe, that’s what he is doing in hell. Trying to make a bad thing a good thing.”

John smiled even more at that. “Maybe He is monkey, maybe he is.”  
***  
They kept heading towards the house. As they got closer, there air got colder sending a slight chill down her spine.

“Jeez, I thought hell was supposed to be hot.”

Lu laughed a little bit. “Eh, He isn’t really one to follow your mortal cliches.”

Chloe smiled a bit at that. “Can’t blame him, I don't think I would follow what others would think ether.”

Lu nodded a bit. “Especially, when he didn’t have a choice in the matter of being head.” He said as he got up to the front of the door, and opened it for her. 

“Thank you,” he nodded at that as he led her inside. It was dark. God awfully dark. 

“There should be a bloody light somewhere.” Lu mumbled as he fumbled around in the dark. Chloe started to feel around for a light, when her hand touched bare skin. “Sorry,” She said softly as she moved around Lu. 

“That wasn’t me, Detective.”

Chloe’s heart almost stopped. “Who, are you.” A voice said in a rough tone that almost didn’t sound human. The lights miraculously turned on for Chloe to find herself face to face not with her lost soul, but with, Satan. 

Chloe stumbled backwards as she looked at him. Same red face, and those haunting red eyes. He took a step towards her, not saying or doing anything just looking at her. Chloe’s eyes darted around to try and see Lu, but he somehow just vanished.

He bailed on me, of course.

Satan took a step towards her, as he started at her. His red eyes burning into her soul. She wanted to react the way she had last time, but she didn’t. She stood her ground. Her eyes stayed locked with his. Not showing ang fear.

This was not the time to be scared, not at all.

After a few moments of her being in the floor and staring up at the tall Satan, he did something unexpected. He reached his hand out for her. Chloe hesitated for a moment. 

Satan is offering me his hand, this is more than just a little unexpected. 

Chloe took another moment before she gently took his hand. In one swift motion he yanked her to her feet. She stumbled forward a bit, but his hand reached out and stopped her before she could fall again.

“Easy,” He said in that rough, and very inhuman like voice. 

“T-thanks,” She said softly, as she watched him. He moved over to the side of the room, where Chloe could have sworn a desk had not been just a few moments again. He took a seat, and crossed his legs, and put his hands together before he motioned her to take a seat. She stumbled over to the chair, and sat down. Though she wouldn’t admit it she was a bit afraid of Satan...he was Satan after all.

Even if she didn’t know the full story, she still knew the stories that were told. The stories of the fallen angel, evil by nature. Bringer of all evil. That same person, was sitting in front of her. 

“Now, What is a human such as yourself doing here?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I don’t really have a place to be,” He said with a smug look. That seemed oddly familiar.  
***  
He sat his drink down on the table and sighed a bit. “Ah, well. You’ve had quite the experiences over the past couple of months.” He said softly as he leaned back in his chair.

Chloe laughed a bit nervously, as she took a sip of the drink he had given her. Sure, maybe it was a bad idea, but she didn’t care. There was no reason for him to harm her, he wasn’t doing anything to her. Nor would he do anything to her. She didn’t know why, and it seemed so out of character for her, but she trusted him. 

Immediately.

Something she tended not to do.

“So, why are you here now, miss decker. Your obviously not her to bargain with your sentence.”

“What tells you that?”

“Well, your not D.O.A.”

She raised and eyebrow. “You know I’m alive?”

He laughed a little as he took another sip of her drink. “Darling, I’m the lord of hell. I know a living being when they sit in front of me. Though could have fooled me for a moment, most humans run off screaming.”

She knew what he was getting at. His face was...a little jarring. Though she kind of expected Satan to look...well a little threatening. 

Though he didn't act the same way. 

“I’m not most humans.”

“Could have figured that one out.” He said smugly.

She laughed a bit. “Yeah. Ok, not to skip over this delightful small talk-“

“But your here for a reason,” He interjected.

She nodded a bit at that. “I wanted to know more about why I’m attached to hell, why Lu’s soul is attached to mine, and how I saw you on earth.”

He set his drink back down and seemed to tense up a bit at her questions. He sighed a bit as he stood up. “Come with me,” He said softly as he slipped on a suit jacket. For a man who was burned all over, he sure still cared about his looks. Though, Chloe supposed that was just to help with the fact he looked as he did. He led her out the door, and back down the long dark hill. 

“I was surprised there was no fire,” Chloe asked as they carried on their journey down the hill. 

Satan shrugged a bit. “Smoke, it’s dreadful for the lungs.” He said as he pulled out a cigarette and gave her a wink.

Honestly, she didn’t know what she was expecting form meeting Satan. Especially after how lu had acted when she had asked to meet him.

Wait,

Where is Lu? 

As if he was physic he cut back in. “It seems your friend was called to an urgent matter.” Satan said as he gestured to what looked like a hordes demons heading towards a corridor at the bottom of the hill. As she watched the creatures, she saw them looking at her, and Satan. They growled and hissed a bit, but kept moving on. Heading towards where ever they were off to. Chloe watched them for another moment, before they all complete disappeared down a hallway. 

Satan led her down towards the rows of cells, and Chloe’s back stiffened a bit. He seemed to have sensed it. He let out a soft sigh and looked at her. “Honestly, Detective I’m not gonna throw you in here.”

Detective, that sounded like Lu. 

How did he know that was a Detective anyways?

Once again he knew what she was thinking. “I heard your friend say it to you.” He said softly as he took another drag of his cigarette as he kept moving down the row. “Come now, we have to get you were the others can’t smell you.”

“Others?”

He chuckled a bit. “You think it takes just a few dozen demons to run hell?” He shook his head as head a bit. “Humans, small minded.”

She huffed a bit at that. Small minded her ass. 

“This is all...just foreign to me. They didn’t exactly teach the structure and function of hell and it’s societies in school.”

“I think they might of in college,” he teased. 

Chloe just rolled her eyes a bit as he led her down towards the end of the row of cells. The world once again seemed to shift around them. The rows of cells, turned into what looked more or less like an office. A weird thing to find in hell, but she supposed that all of this was nothing like what she had thought of it to be.

Especially him. 

She looked at his face briefly, as they headed into the office. A puff of smoke swirled around him as he flicked the cigarette onto the office tile floor. The small spark going out instantly. “We don’t use this area of hell often anymore,” He said as he led her to an office chair. “It bores the demons to much.”

“So, they won’t find us here?”

“They wouldn’t bother with this area. Any humans that may have been locked in here are to boring for demons typically.”

So he took me to the boring part of hell, fun.

Chloe sat down and shifted a bit. Trying to get comfortable. “I wouldn’t brother, darling. Those chairs never eat comfortable.”

“Ah, a part of the torture.”

He pointed a finger at her as he made a loud popping noise. “Bingo,” she chuckled a bit more at that. “Now, miss decker lets see what’s going on with you.” He opened the file drawer of the desk and pulled out a seemingly endless row of files. He hummed a bit to himself as he searched for her file. “This is why we used to have demons who did this for me,” he mumbled a bit as he kept looking. The cabinet drawer just kept going and going to Chloe’s pure amazement. 

She kept watching him silently as he shifted through the files. His brunt hands skillfully brushing past each and everyone. His body appeared as if it could harm to anyone with just a glance, and she figured he probably typically did. The glow of his burnt red skin was haunting alone, but with his added eyes that burned of hell fire. Well it was enough for any normal person to never miss Sunday mass again. It had almost done the same to Chloe, it may have sent her to the nearest psychiatric ward if it hadn’t been for Lu. Lu, was crazy enough to allow her brain the time to process the fact that one, hell was real. Two, a lost soul was attached to her soul. And three, she had seen Satan. 

Back at the warehouse when she was trying to save that girl. 

When Chloe had gotten to her she had already dropped the act. Was confessing to her crime her plan, and there he was. Standing between them. His eyes probably burning holes into her brain. Showing her what people like her got when they died, showing them, the suffering that was coming for them. 

It frightened her to know that, that being was sitting in front of her. The same creature that could destroy someone’s sanity with just a glance. Showed them what they deserved. That dark creature had been cracking jokes with her, and was softly swearing to himself every time he pricked his finger with a file. They were one in the same, and Chloe couldn’t help but smile at that.

The Devils kind of a dork.

He noticed that and looked up at her, before turning back to the files. “Something you would care to share, Detective.”

She was a little taken back by his question, but just shrugged. She kind of figured he wasn’t going to do anything to her, though she never truly knew. “Uh...just, well your not what I was expecting.”

He just shrugged a bit. “I never am,” he said plainly as he stopped his shuffling. “Ah, finally.” He said as he pulled her files from the drawer. He took his hand and swiftly shut the drawer, that had probably reached about a mile long at this point shut. Causing an almost thunder like sound to echo through the building. Chloe grimaced a bit at that. Satan sat the file on the table as he started to go through it. “Now, let’s see what’s going on with you Detective.” 

Chloe leaned forward a bit to look at her file, but He entry pushed it away from her. “No peeking, this files tells me what kind of person you are, and where you may be going.”

Chloe tensed again a bit. 

They have files, on what kind of person I am? Where I belong in the end? Just, great. Talking and being around two beings from hell is gonna get me major brownie points upstairs. 

He shuffled through the file a bit more as he nodded to himself. “Well, I can assure you miss decker. You don’t belong here.”

She let out a soft sigh a relief. 

“As well as we have already discussed you are not dead, so you double don’t belong.” He said calmly as he kept going through the pages. He skimmed through for another few moments, until he got to the last few pages and paused. “Interesting,” rubbed his hand over his chin calmly as he read of one of the pages. He looked up at her, and smiled a bit. “Looks, like you had a run in with a cult.”

“The cult,” She said softly. 

She barely remembered that case. She only knew he start of it...and small traces. But that time seems to have escaped her. Hiding away somewhere in the back of her mind, as if her mind was keeping that from her for her protection

But it made sense. All of this had started after that case, if only more than just bits of that memory would come back.

What did she need protection from, the literal devil was sitting across from her.

He closed the files again and looked at her. “Do, you remember this?” 

Chloe just shook her head sadly. Satan sighed a bit and stood up. “Then I’m afraid I can’t help  
You further at this time Detective.”

She looked up at him, confused. “What, why?”

“I can’t just plant these memories back in your head. Meddling with living mortals in this domain is strictly against orders from the higher ups,” he said as he looked up at that sky. “Though, I don’t usually listen to them. This is a special case. Clearly there’s a reason you don’t know, and I’m not the one to give you those memories back.”

Chloe groaned a bit as she ran a hand through her hair. “So, What? I just will never get that back? Never know what’s going on?”

Satan shook his head. “No, you can get those memories back, but it is your job now to do so.” He moved over beside her. “When you find out more, we can talk then.” He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Until then, save travels Detective.”

“Wait, What..”

She was cut off my her body hitting the back of her couch. Returned back to the real world without so much of a warning. She sat there dazed as Lu appeared once more. “Well that was a sudden change of scenery is you ask me.”

She quickly grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray it doesn’t take me this long to write the next one. 
> 
> Thanks for your patients, and thank you for reading.


	5. A Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from the dead*
> 
> Oh, my lord. 
> 
> I am so sorry for this taking way to long for such a short chapter. Remember when I said I got sick? It happened again for two weeks, according to the doctor it was due to high stress, so that meant early bed times. Then after that it was school, and Infinity wars killed me for a solid week, then sadly we got the news last week that Fox dumped our show.
> 
> I’m not sad though, Becuase I have faith we are going to get picked up. Tom Ellis did not fly back from London today for nothing. This is serious at this point if they called the Star back, so fingers crossed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Since school is done(well I’m doing summer classes, but still.) I’ll have way more time to write, and hopefully will be less stressed.
> 
> And I also posted this on the story, so...I guess the stress is still there. 
> 
> Thank you for your patients guys more coming faster I hope!

“What do you mean you won’t tell me!” Chloe hissed a bit as she paced back and forth, her smart phone clutched to her hand as Lu, prepped more burnt pancakes for them. His eyes gazing up at the Detective every once and a while to see what she was doing on the phone, while trying not to burn the food, but failing.

“I know I’m on leave, but that doesn’t...no, Dan, don’t you...Dan? Dan?” Chloe groaned as she set the phone on the table in anger. “Ugh!” She groaned as she took a seat. Lu, sliding her a set of burnt pancakes, as he stayed unusually quiet for a moment. He gently dusted off his hands, as he sat beside her. Taking off his apron before it disappears, going back to hell once more.

“I take it Daniel would rather not help you?”

Chloe nodded a bit as she sat her head on the counter. Her hands running through her hair in frustration. “Well, he is a douche,” Lu said as he took a bite of burnt pancakes. Chloe could hear him holding back a gag as he did. “Ah...well a bit better than yesterday I suppose.” Chloe lifted her head to look at the food, she sighed a bit. Getting up and tossing the food into the sink. A look of hurt, crossed the souls face. She knew he had only wished to make her feel a bit better about everything that was going on. She didn’t say she appreciated it, and maybe she should have better after that call. After more bad news, she wasn’t in the mood to not eat.

“Let’s just go get something,” she said as she grabbed her jacket, Lu jolted up and headed to towards the door. 

“Gladly, that was absolutely disgusting.” He said as he tossed his food into the sink as well.

“I thought you were a good cook?” She teased.

“Hell, doesn’t have kitchens. Gordon Ramsey lied to you all.”  
***

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to a small diner at the edge of town. A bit away from the busy streets, and quiet enough so they would be able to have a conversation without someone calling the mental ward on Chloe. 

“So, what can I get you sweetie?” A waitress asked with a soft smile. 

Chloe looked at her menu, smiling a bit before answering. “I’ll get to two orders of pancakes, a coffee, and…” She was cut of by the sound of Lu clearing his throat as he pointed to a picture of a pint of beer. “And, that’s it.” He scowled a but at that.

“My, you must be hungry.” Chloe just nodded as the waitress took off again.

“Honestly, Detective you're no fun.”

“It’s 9’am, Lu.”

“It’s five o'clock always in hell.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is it now?”

Lu, chuckled a bit as he shook his head. “No, it’s actually always 4;59pm.”

Chloe laughed a bit at that. “Now that is cruel.”

Chloe got a look from the waitress as she came back to poor her some coffee. Chloe just smiled awkwardly till the women left again. “This is why we don’t leave the house.” Chloe said softly as the women headed out again.

“Yes, but you have also been pent up inside all week,” he said as he leaned across the table and took a sip of coffee. She rolled her eyes as she reached across and grabbed it back.

“Well, floating coffee cups are why we were staying inside,” she said with another soft chuckle. “Honestly Lu, we have to be careful. What if someone sees?”

“So what if they see? Let them think your crazy, who cares Detective.” 

“I do, if someone thinks I’m crazy. I could lose my job, I could be taken away from Trixie.” She said firmly. “It’s a serious thing Lu.”

He out his hands up in defense. “Ok, ok. You have fair points Detective.” 

“Of course I do,” she said firmly as she leaned back in the booth a bit. “Though, it’s not like I can do any work right now. Dan, is being an overprotective mother.”

Lu, scoffed a bit at that. “Daniel, always keeping the fun away from us,” he said as he folded his hands and leaned back. “Honestly, who put a stick up his ass?”

Chloe sighed a bit, “That was probably me.” That got another laugh from the soul. “It’s true, once we had Trixie. Things changed. I didn’t really believe that whole cliche about kids changing your life, until I had one. When Trixie was born, when I held her for the first time. I knew I had to protect her, keep her safe. Not only that. But make sure me, and her father stayed safe. That she would have a family, I didn’t really put the liability of records into play...but I just needed him to be safe.” Chloe said as she looked at the table. “As time went on we made sure we were both safe always, even when our relationship was strained. Even when he would spend every night at work, and not at home. I guess, even now that we’re not together he still cares.” 

Lu looked at her. His dark eyes meeting hers as he sat and thought for a moment. “I guess you were right when you said love is very strange, Detective.” 

The waitress came back with there food just as he finished talking. Chloe smiled as she slid him his food, as she stared to eat herself. “Always good to eat non burnt food.” She teased as he rolled his eyes at her. 

“Ah, yes just remind me of my flaws why don’t you.”

“It’s easy, because you have so many.”

“I have half a mind to throw this at you,” he retorted. 

“But you won’t, because it’s so good.” She said a she took another large piece of her pancakes, making a face at him as he did.   
***  
A little after there food was devoured and they had headed off down the road, Lu who had been a bit to quiet through the ride, spoke up. “So, what are we going to do about our cock blocker Daniel.” He said sneakily as he mindlessly played with the window. 

Chloe choked on air a bit as she she thought about the question. “Ok, please never say that about Dan, again.” Chloe said as she shook her head slightly as she kept driving. “And, I don’t know. We’re pretty much locked out of the precinct and all the information they have until my suspension is over.”

Lucifer stopped playing with the window for a moment. “Well, you do have an all powerful soul at your disposal?” 

She pulled up to a red light as she gave him a look. “Yeah, an all powerful soul. Not a human. What exactly are you gonna do?”

“Not me, us?”  
***  
Chloe strolled into the precinct, hair down following down her back as she strutted down the stairs as she kept her head held high. Her steps were loud and strong as she kept moving down the stairs with confidence, as she moved towards her desk. 

Dan who had noticed her come in, bolted over to her side the second she got to her desk. “Chloe, what are you doing here?” He said with a slight smile though Chloe knew he didn’t really mean that. 

“Oh, Daniel. I came here to get off my suspension.”

Daniel? Really? 

Chloe harped in her head.

Play it cool, Lu.

Dan raised and eyebrow, and crossed his arms. “Chloe, this is from your own good.” Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she could feel the soul making her blood boil a bit.

“Actually, I feel as if it was more for your one good than mine. Danie-Um, Dan.” 

His eyes narrowed even more at her. “Ok, your acting extremely weird Chloe. Your not ready to come back into the field Chloe!”

Oh, please what does he know.

Lu, pulled her head back and straightened her shoulders as he had her stare Dan right in the eyes. “I think the chief is the one to be the one to decide that, and I was just about to talk to her.” She said with a smirk. 

Well said, Lu.

Lu, turned as he had her turn and walked away from the desk. Pushing a bit of her hair out of her face in the process.

Alright, we can’t get to cocky here. We still have to get the chief to clear us. Well, me.

A smile grew in Chloe’s face as she turned towards the Chiefs office. “Don’t worry, Detective I have this.”  
***  
Chloe turned and quickly went into the precincts bathroom as she quickly threw her fists into there air happily. “Yes,yes,yes!” She said proudly as Lu appeared beside her.

“Told you I had it under control.”

Chloe let out a sigh and nodded. “Yes, yes you did. Though did you really have to flirt with her, she may start thinking I’m Bi.”

“Well, I am. So it’s fine.” Lu said flatly, as he smiled and opened the door for her. “Large gust of wind in here.”  
***  
Only a little bit of time after getting the all clear from the chief, Lu, and Chloe strolled up to a crime scene. To Dan’s utter disdain. Lu smirked a little as she saw the look on Dan’s face. They had barely any interactions together, but Chloe found it rather cute how much hatred Lu had towards Dan already. 

Though, it was rather nice to have someone completely and fully on her side. 

“What do we have?” Chloe said softly as she walked up to Dan. 

Dan sighed as she looked down at the body, not looking at her. Chloe knew he was still angry at her for going against his word, but he wasn’t her husband anymore. He never controlled her and he for sure didn’t have a word over her anymore.

“Single gunshot to the head, no witnesses.” Was all Dan said before he turned and left.

“Well someone is rather bitter.” Lu, remarked as he put his hands in his pockets, as he watched Chloe worked. Chloe looked around at the victim as she popped on some gloves. She gently touched the victims arm as she glanced it over. 

“Victim, male, late to early twenties. No other signs of any harm done to his body besides what killed him.” Chloe said firmly as she moved to the other side of the body. Looking at his other arm she saw something that caught her eye.  
***  
Dan slapped a file on his her desk, before sitting across from her. “New evidence from the cult case,” he said softly as he flipped open the file. His hand hovered over a tattoo on the victims arm. 

“667?” Chloe said as she looked at the tattoo. “One number off the supposed sign of the devil.” Chloe said as she looked at the other files. “I don’t really understand what this has to do with the case though.”

Dan nodded as he flipped to another page. “Look at this,” He said pointing to the other cult members. “They have a different tattoo.” Dan said pointing to the tattoo that the man named Lucifer had. 

“666,” Chloe said softly. Dan nodded to her.

“The other cult members all have that tattoo, expect,”

“Our victims.” Chloe said softly. “Anyone else in the cult have this tattoo?” 

Dan shrugged. “Not sure, I can look into it.”

Chloe nodded to him. “Thank you, Dan.”  
***  
“The tatoo,” Chloe said softly. 

Lu made as face as he looked at it. “Oh dear, this poor sod was ether trying to be cool and messed up, or didn’t know what Satan’s phone number was.” 

Chloe shook her head. “No, that’s not it.” She said looking at the tattoo. 

Lu looked at her. “This has to do with the cult doesn’t it?”

Chloe nodded a bit as she looked over the tattoo on his arm. “We found this on the first victim at the original crime scene.”

“The one with the crazy cult teenagers?” Chloe nodded to Lu’a question. 

“And according to Satan, it all links back to the missing time.”

“And to us being connected.” Lu, said softly as a cop walked by, not wanting Chloe to react to him while others were looking. Chloe kept examining the body for any other signs of anything else that could give her a clue, but nothing. 

“Dead end, again.”

“But the tattoo?” Lu asked.

“Well, it’s a lead...if we can figure out what it means at least.”

“But it's a start.”

She smiled and nodded a bit. “Yeah, it’s a start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading so much! It really means so much to me.
> 
> If you ever wanna talk more lucifer, hit me up on tumblr. Always done to talk!


	6. Marked for hell, and cheap shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the dead*
> 
> Oh. My. Lord. Did life get stupid complicated for a bit. 
> 
> Hello, I’m back. Sorry for taking so long...and apologies for this chapter being rather lack luster. 
> 
> More to come sooner than this one, I promise!

Satan took a long sip of his scotch, as he leaned back in his office chair. His eyes fixated on something in the distance as the Detective sat across from him anticipating an answer.

“Interesting,” He said softly as he put his drink down and leaned forward a bit. Placing his hands on the table, and looking Chloe right in the eyes.

She stiffened a bit when he did that. 

He chuckled when he saw that. “Really, Miss Decker, you must try to relax. I don’t bite...much.” He said with a wink as he leaned back in his chair. He ever so elegantly crossed his legs, and smiled at her. 

It was the strangest thing, that the devil. Burned face, bloody scars, and piercing red eyes, was somewhat of a comforting sight to Chloe. Maybe it was his demeanor the fact that he was just so calm, so at ease. That it made her feel, safe. That must be a trick of the trade. A cool, calm, and collected ruler. One that made his subjects feel at ease, but she knew he could turn on a dime if he needed to. 

She kind of envied that. As a woman in her field, she was always fighting to get ahead. She had to claw and scratch at every turn to prove to those she worked with that she was capable, and more than just an average detective. 

It didn’t help that all this had happened to her, and left her unable to work.

Left her ex thinking she was crazy. That she needed his protection. 

Please, I’m sitting with the literal devil, I can handle myself Dan.

“So,” he finally said calmly, pulling the Detective out of her own thoughts. “What do you think of this 667?” He asked her, even though clearly she didn’t have the answer, but maybe he did. He had stated he could steer her in the right way, but not necessarily give her straight answers. 

Of course, why should anything ever be easy?

Chloe sighed, as she pulled out the pictures looking at them again. “Well, 666 was found on several of the suspects, and now 667 was found on two of the victims. Ether they were apart of rival cults, or it’s marking.”

Satan smirked a bit and nodded. “Ah, clever girl I knew you would get it.” 

Chloe smiled a bit but kept focusing on the images. “The cult members had this number, said that...well they said you would rise at their hand…”

“So, thy marked themselves with my so call number.”

Chloe nodded, “right, right. To show their allegiance to you.”

He scoffed. “Buffoons,” He said rather coldly.

“I thought you would like that sort of thing?”

He scoffed again, as he looked at her. Eyes, blazing. “Honestly, Detective. I would think you better,” he shifted a bit, leaning towards her more. His hands crossing on the table, as he was but meere inches from her face. His hot breath sending chills down her spine. “I don’t not appreciate killing in my name. I do not stand for that.”

She nodded a little shakily. She remembered Lu mentioning something like that. That Satan has truly gotten a bad rap, that he was always seen as something he wasn’t. He wasn’t a cold murderer the cause of the worlds sins, he was, “ a rebel. You stand for rebellion.”

His eyes stopped blazing, and small smile crept along his face. He moved back resting into his chair, and nodding a bit. “Maybe you do understand,” he said pleasantly surprised. “Yes, rebellion, change, that’s what I stand for. For those to rebel and make things right, better. Not senseless murders.”

“Which is what this cult is doing.”

“Exactly, and they my darling detective deserve to be punished.”

Chloe nodded, she could get behind that. Putting those who had done other wrong where they belong. Behind bars. “So, this cult is marking those with another number, just one off from your number as a way to mark those who must be sacrificed.” 

Satan nodded a bit. “Seems that.”

She looked back down at the picture of the most recent victim, there was still a question at hand. “But why are they sacrificing them. It doesn’t look like a typical sacrifice, this is something esle.”

Satan smirked a bit more. “Well, that’s for you to figure out. Isn’t it, Detective.” Chloe nodded at him as she quickly rose to her feet, collecting her images. She shoved them back into her pocket, about to turn and allow him to take her back to the real world, but he put up a hand before she could turn away. “I ask something of you, Detective.”

She raised an eyebrow not certain what they meant.

Oh god, this isn’t going to be good.

“W-what is it?” She said trying not o show the fear in her voice, but not really succeeding.

He smiled wickedly.  
***  
“Music,” Chloe said a little puzzled as she sat down on the couch with Lu as he handed her a cup of tea. 

He chuckled a bit at her bewilderment. “That doesn’t shock me at all.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t?”

He shook his head as he sat down on the chair across from her couch. “No, not at all,” he took a long sip of his tea before he sat it down on the table. “You see, Satan, was once one of god brightest angels.”

“Well, I know that.”

He shot her a look. “It’s rude to interrupt, Detective.”

Sometimes, my soul friend and Satan sounded a little to alike.

“Now, before you so rudely interrupted. God loved Satan more than all of his other angels, that prick really did have a favorite child,” Lu said shaking his head. “Almighty bastard didn’t think his kids had feelings, but of course he was wrong. The other angels, while many did love Satan, many were jealous of him. Treated him coldly, an distant. Leaving Satan to feel, well alone. So, after he created the stars, each night when they shone across the sky. He would sing, or play to the stars, the only things that were always there for him.”

Chloe nodded a little as she thought about the story Lu told. To think, that even Satan got lonely. His eyes seems sad when she looked at him. Behind the glare, and that fire that he held up, there was something she knew was all too human. That lonely look. Of someone forgotten by those they loved, and by the world. 

Hated for all of time for throwing a simple rebellion. A simple teenage act of rebellion cost him everything, though she suppose to some degree Satan had already lost things before he had been cast out. Hated by his siblings, then later hated by his whole family when he went against what God had wanted.

It shouldn’t have surprised her that he was lonely, even in hell. Well, of course he would be lonely...hell was...well hell. She nodded a bit to Lu, as she got up. There eyes locking.

That same familiar look of loneliness burned in his eyes.

Though, she supposed, it burned in hers as well.  
***  
“Really Detective, the Bangals?” Lunagged, as he mockingly held up the CD she had chosen. 

“Hey, he said he wanted music.”

Lu rolled his eyes and scoffed as he snatched the CD out of her hands, and put it back in the bag. “Not, eighties girl bands.”

Chloe shrugged, as she put the bag of CD’s in her car. “Hey, he wasn’t very specific. So, I got a little bit of everything.” 

Lu huffed as he shook his head. “I think he will highly disapprove.”

She turned and rolled her eyes. “Well, like I said the man wasn’t very specific on what he wanted.” 

He closed the trunk as she moved and slid into the passenger seat. “Well, maybe he will like it.” He paused and flashed a small smirk. “When hell freezes over.”

“Oh, shut up.”  
***  
“This is boring,” Lu whined as he fidgeted in the chair adjacent from Chloe’s desk. A few other detectives gave them weird looks as they saw a chair moving back a forth on its own. That, had originally entertained the lost soul, but as time past he got rather bored with messing with Chloe’s fellow cops after about fifteen minutes, and had been bothering her since then. 

She just rolled her eyes not wishing to attract any more attention as she kept doing research. The clue Satan had given her about 667 being some sort of sign had been helpful, up to a point.

Researching the cult had led her to see that most members had always had the 666 tattoo, and didn’t seem to very from it. Maybe in style, but it was always the same numbers, never any 667’s, until recently. She had gotten dan to tell her where the cult usually met up, and some access to security cams had shown her that only a month before the first murder did she see a member with the 667 tattoo.

The first murder victim.

Then the next victim was seen two weeks before his death with the same tattoo.

It was a marking. 

“It’s a marking.”

Lu raised his eyes brow and moved over to her. “What’s a marking?” He asked as he looked at the computer screen. Chloe silently pointed to the both of the victims arms, the dates they were taken on security, and then there deaths. “So, this little cult is claiming people to kill?”

Chloe nodded firmly. “Yes, Satan told me this...well more led me to the conclusion of this.”

“So anyone with this number?”

“Is going to be killed so this cult can summon the devil himself,” Chloe said interjecting.

Lu, huffed a bit. “What a bunch of loons.”

Chloe nodded. “Loons that have murdered and are ready and willing to do it again. We have to stop them, and now.” She said firmly as she grabbed her bag. 

Lu smirked as he started to follow her out of the building, “punishment time,” he said happily as they vanished up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and being patient. I know I was gone for a very long while. 
> 
> Kudo and comment it makes my day :3

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Luci in this came from, “Be More Chill.” With him kind of sort of like a Squip...but not evil. Just a voice and friend to Chloe to help her solve crimes and be best bodies and all that cute stuff we all just adore so damn much. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.
> 
> I also have a tumblr now(Same user name) so come join me! Please, it’s so lonely over their. 
> 
> Have an awesome day guys, and as always, keep reading.


End file.
